Thrown into Marvel
by Speedygal
Summary: A woman is thrown into Marvel while picking a lock. Yes, that is how she makes her grand entrance to Marvel. She finds herself in a familiar area which makes her think she had blacked out. It is only when she meets Loki that things begin not making sense. Also; there's one small problem.Wanna know? Then read it.
1. A black out, maybe?

I was picking a lock using a pair of nail brother Lewis had the worse timing to lock the door when his little sister has just come to feed the fish and then cash out on the long ass , his couch is so wide and comfy that a couple girls could pile on falling asleep at night in big sweatshirts.I had proven for a fact when me and the girls were coming back from Disneyland. I had my tongue out, partially.

"Come on, you irritating lock." I said.

And then something tugged me at the leg.

"Buzz of, psycho." I said. "I have pepper spray and if I were you then I would back off."

The tug become stronger.

Damn this sicko must be determined to get sprayed at the eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shout, turning around.

I was literately thrown; I could feel this strange nauseous feeling coming through my head and my eyes had closed expecting for the impact. My skin feels wet as did my recently bought dark sea blue , even the women who go out and wear these fancy clothing hate it when their blouses get wet. Especially when they had JUST bought it. I hit the side walk getting bruise to the side of my face(most likely, of course) as it is impossible for me not to get a bruise.

I get back up.

That sick feeling was gone.

That coward fled after throwing him right!

"Uck." I said, dusting off my pants. "Ah hell." I threw my hands up into the air. "My good pants are ruined."

Looks like I may have to steal some of Lewis's pants for the night and then go to the Laundromat to get these dirty clothes clean. I go off to the door noticing that it has something new; a unique carving of a lion. Thankfully I still had the nail clippers. Good old nail clippers for breaking and entering a sibling's house to crash in. I applied the nail clipper's to the hole in the knob.

"Come on." I said. "Work."

"It won't work if you keep sticking out that way." I heard a young man's voice.

I look over my shoulder.

"Hm?" I said. "That's strange..." I turn back towards the door. "Thought I heard someone."

"Yes you did." Came the voice again.

I look down to see a white and black cat with green sparkling eyes.

"Aw a kitten." I said. "Go off and find some-one else to let you in." I merely dismiss the cat. "I am busy here."

"Doesn't look like you are." The cat said.

I fell right over the rail and landed on my back.

"Ow." I said.

The cat jumps onto a rail.

"I am not a kitten,immature lock picker." The cat continues, chastising me. "I am a cat."

I get up on my legs taking out my old flip phone.

"I so gotta take a selfie." I said. "Wait up." I held up the phone and made one of my well known bright smiles and pressed the 'snap' button on the phone. This one is among those of few to be built between new and old. "Done!"

"What did you do with that machine?" The Cat asks.

"Selfie, talking cat." I said with a laugh.

"You're taking this lightly." The Cat said.

"I am dreaming." I said putting my flip-phone away. I still held the nail clippers. "And you're not real. I blacked out because some guy took me by my leg refusing to believe I have pepper-spray."

The cat jumped off the rail landing in front of the door.

"I am very much real." The cat said as a thick dark gray and purple'ish smoke appears in the cats place.

Lewis hates when some one has smoked at his front door.

Lewis all together hates smoking, period. He would replace his door instead of coming to the door smelling that god awful stench every single day. I saw a tall, young, and skinny yet prince like man with a pair of bright green eyes that reminded me of two pools shrunk. His face reminded me of the fanart for a Marvel villain at comic con. There were several girls and boys dressed up as this man running around doing poses, waving long items they called 'scepters', and all chased after the large group of people with 'sonics' screeching 'our weapon is better than yours!'.

I blink.

"Fanboy?" I ask. "You're dressed like that guy with a scepter."

"I_ am_ that guy with the scepter." The man who had changed from a cat tells me. "I am Loki."

The name sounds familiar.

"Hold on a sec." I said,taking out my flip phone.

"Your machine is out of touch with this current tech." Loki said.

"So are the wind turbines." I sarcastically said.

"Wind turbines are actually modern use of collecting energy." Loki said, taking in a peak through the window. I turn on the flashlight to the flip phone. "Hm, living with a group of men who do not wear anything."

I aimed the flip phone right towards light brightened up his face. I froze in place, gasping.

"No replies." Loki said, turning his head away from the window. "Perhaps you'll give me a response if I zapped you in there."

"OH MY GOD." I shriek.

"I am a god." Loki said, with a nod. "That I am." He held up his hand to protect his eyes. "Turn your machine off."

"YOU'RE THAT LAUFEYSON GUY!" I yell, and with that, I ran off really scared.

Isn't fictional characters suppose to stay fictional?

Perhaps I didn't have a simple black out.


	2. Not much of a wake up call

I ran down the street feeling my heart race. I put the nail clippers into my jean pocket using the flip phone as my guide with the bright light on. Loki is supposed to be a fictional character in a fictional isn't suppose to be happening. I had my shoulder purse strapped around my right shoulder._Gotta find a police station!_, I thought at the time_, perhaps they can clear it up for me!_

"If I were you, I wouldn't be running when there is a loose rhino rampaging through the street." I heard Loki's voice.

_What the hell?_

I heard a rather loud grunt from down the street. I came to a sudden halt near a stop is a different kind of stop sign because it is one of those that have lights indicating when to go and when not to go.I understand for a fact there's a difference between stop lights and stop signs but they are all the same to me.I saw at first a gray horn then a unusual back lump shaped part. I held out my flip-phone forwards holding it up to get a better look at the upcoming animal.

"I didn't catch your name." Loki said, leaning against a pole near a cafe.

"You're fictional." I said. "I shouldn't be telling fictional characters who might be a figment of my imagination my name!" I lower my flip phone. "That makes me look even more insane by the minute."

"Well, I am standing here." Loki said. "And talking." Loki slightly waves his hand in mid-air as if sliding it on a table. "So if you were losing your mind then that Rhino would be the first to know."

I turn my head towards the upcoming rhino frozen in place.

My legs couldn't move.

"Emily Strange." I said.

"What an odd name." Loki said. "You sound like a relative to Doctor Strange, but, that might just be a coincidence."

I wanted to continue talking but damn there was a running Rhino headed my way. I climbed up the stop light quickly getting close to red signal itself. The Rhino speeds making a grunt leaving some clear marks in the sidewalk.

"Put the Rhino back, Loki!" I shout.

Instead of a frown coming from Loki, it was a amused smile.

"How flattering." Loki said. "My reputation proceeds me. But I assure you; if I were to release a zoo animal it would have been a panther."

I glare towards the pale prince like man.

"Put the Rhino back." I said.

"No." Loki said.

"You're a guy with magic and some ice powers." I said. "And that scepter thing. Surely you can put the rhino back."

"I dropped the Scepter." Loki said, sheepishly.

"You dropped a Scepter that most kings would regard as delicate." I said. "There is something wrong with you." I slid down the pole. "I am a human who has her monthly, a thief, and-" I gawk at those really brand new boots. I noticed they were forgery's; easy to tell because of the golden thread pattern that wasn't directed right. "You're wearing forged boots; Mr I drop important things."

I take out my pepper spray and decided to go after the Rhino grabbing a discarded red jacket left near a stair step.

Loki actually looks down to see what I had pointed out.

One minute I am cowering from a Rhino, and the next minute I am going to catch the Rhino.

"Come on non-bull related animal!" I shout, running after the Rhino. "I know you want to play toro with me!" I yank two ropes connected to a swing set breaking the bottom's connection to the thread then ran right after the rhino hearing the hard pats on the pavement. "Come on, you know you want to go home!"

The Rhino squeaks, no seriously it did. It is like slowly letting out air from a balloon except it is coming from a Rhino. I wanted to believe the sound belonged to a fart prank that was being sat on a nearby park bench that carried throughout the high heels click-click against the road. _Damn you high heels_,I thought,_ why did I even buy you? _No one should ever run in high heels. So I decided to take them off in exchange for a random pair of red sneakers that were left outside a shoe store. I put my high heels into my purse.

I analyzed the climate ahead and came up with an idea.

"Bingo." I said.

There is a showcase of books outside a bookstore for an author known in this city. I quickly get to the area first before the Rhino while making sure to force the rope into the formation of a lasso using some quick skill.I got there first holding the jacket out for the rhino.I close my eyes expecting my plan to end up nothing happened of the sorts.

I open my eyes to see the Rhino had taken a carrot out from the red jacket's pocket and is munching on it.

"Good boy." I said, with a relieved sigh.

My plan originally was to hold the red jacket out and yell 'toro,toro,toro!' so the Rhino would stop.

I wrap the rope around the Rhino's neck.

"You may want to get more carrots for that rhino." Loki said, sounding close by.

I look over to the left to see Loki, in clothing that is Modernish,sitting in a chair reading a book titled 'Heatwave'.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" I ask.

"I was already here." Loki said.


	3. Where to stay

"Why do I have to be the one who pulls the Rhino?" Loki asks, tugging the Rhino by the rope. "Move, faster, footstool."

The Rhino squeaks, yes this animal is a living squeak toy.

"Because you let him out in the first place." I said.

"I did not." Loki denies.

"It is middle of the night." I said. "And you're the only man who knew a Rhino escaped."

"Well, I landed right outside the Zoo." Loki said. "And the Rhino was running about." The Rhino bumps into the side of Loki. Loki glares down towards the Rhino. "Here,-" He shook the carrots in the Rhino's view. "-FETCH!"

Loki threw the carrots pretty far.

_Shouldn't Loki be the smart one and I be the idiot one?_, I thought, _I suppose not._

"You do know that Rhinos love carrots like dogs love bones?" I reminded Loki.

"No." Loki said. "They're not that sophisticated enough-" The Rhino speeds after the carrot carrying Loki who is holding on to the rope for dear life. "Stop, you squeaking beast!"

I laugh.

But since he's a god and all; I better go after the Rhino to make sure Loki does _not_ kill it.

"Don't kill the Rhino!" I shout running after the two.

"That sounds better and better by the minute." Loki remarks.

"Loki, you can't replace a Rhino!" I shout. "Rhinos have personality's, too!" It is the most absurd thing to come out of my mouth but today is crazy as I wave the pepper-spray in the air. "Zookeepers _know_ their animals."

"He shouldn't have ran out his cage in the first place!" Loki said.

"You can't sway a Rhino from not going after a carrot, Mr I drop the scepter." I retort.

Okay about half an hour later we finally got the Rhino back into the zoo. The Rhino had to walk around a big clump of hay three times in a circle and finally laid down.I put the pepper-spray back into my black purse. I could tell Loki is eyeing at my pretty high heels sticking out partially raising a brow curiously.

"I like high heels." I said. "But not when I am running."

He looks down to the sneakers.

"The socks don't match the moccasins." Loki said.

"They're called sneakers." I said.

"It is the same meaning." Loki said.

"Moccasins mean leather small and bound items made from fur." I said. "Buffalo."

"Not exactly from Buffalo." Loki said. "I know of a tribe that uses the fur to dead large bats as mattresses for their recovering warriors. It is regarded as the magic blanket of healing." I make a snort turning away but then fall over a loose string from the sneakers. I landed on my face first. "What an unfortunate fall. You don't know how to tie the laces."

I get right up using a wall as some leverage to get up.

"You're the weirdest fictional character I ever met." I said.

"That would have been a flirt; but that isn't true." Loki said. "I know more odder people than you do."

I turn around.

"Really?" I said.

"Really." Loki said.

"Let me guess; they're all dead." I said.

"As it happens; they are not." Loki said. "They are young and some are old." He made a flicker using his hands that made the gates to the zoo become cleaner, brand new, and better than are sparkles of greenness to it that almost made me think I am in a screwed up fairy tale. "I know of a school."

"Go on." I said.

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." Loki said. "Quite a diverse bunch they are."

"..As in what kind of gifts?" I ask.

"Well, not the kind that Midgardians would take lightly." Loki said in a softer voice.

"Unnecessary deathly powers." I assumed. "That would not be lightly."

"There is only one that I know who can make people die by a touch." Loki said.

"Except, that can't kill you." I said.

"Precisely." Loki said, with a smug look. "I am a god."

"Well then." I said, folding my arms and stopping my tracks. "Stop avoiding the question and be a little more elaborate about the gift part."

Loki stares at me, briefly.

"Eh." Loki said, with a head shake. "No."

He walks right past as I gawk at him.

"Passing up over telling a pretty simple answer." I said,catching up. "You're getting me interested."

"I don't intend for you to be interested." Loki said. "You're a mortal. Powerless."

"You said gifted youngsters, damn it." I said. "That sounds really intriguing when gifted and youngsters are in the same sentence."

"Pass." Loki said, with a shake of his hand.

I get in the way.

"When are you going to tell an average woman who has no idea why the world is upside down?" I ask.

Loki frowns at the comment.

"The world is not upside down." Loki said. "No wonder your last name is 'Strange'. You have a strange fantasy life."

I tap my squeaky sneakers on the rocky yet perhaps bumpy floor.

"I mean; do I have to get into a freak science accident just to know what kind of gifts these youngsters have?" I said, rephrasing my question.

"When you thought pepper-spray would work against a Rhino." Loki said. "That is beyond stupid."

"I never met an animal that would love it." I said, as I stopped tapping my feet. "One time I accidentally...er..." I tap my fingers together. "Left the pepper-spray out in the living room and my brother's old cat got into it." Loki is laughing. "I mean, the cat was left blind for days. But despite it the cat knew where I was, so whenever I was around he would hiss at me and attempt to scratch me."

"You have poor luck with cats." Loki said, once he had stopped laughing.

"I like dogs better." I said.

"Look beyond the Zebra exhibit." Loki said, pointing off to the distance. "There is a flying mermaid!"

I look over and then in the next minute I am somewhere else. I am really, legit, somewhere else. I wasn't in the zoo but in a hotel in a chair. My blonde hair had somehow gotten into a tangled mess.I felt grouchy and in a bad mood. My sneakers were damp. My blouse is missing a button. My pants, on the other hand, look so fine that I possibly couldn't have fallen on the ground after being thrown into a world where I don't belong.

"Are you okay, Miss?" The Hotel Receptionist asks, by my side, I saw her name-tag read Edna Felon.

"I...I am okay." I said. "I just..." I pause. "Do I look as if someone just sent me through a wind tunnel?"

Edna nods.

"And your purse is..." Edna said, in a low yet high pitched voice.

I saw in red ink 'Who's not real now? Not me' with the initials 'LL'.

Loser Lobby, oh yes, what a perfect nickname for Loki.

"Damn it, Loser Lobby!" I said. "He's going to pay for ruining my good purse!"


	4. Reporting the sighting

"If you have seen this man, please call this number." Went the reporter as a string of white numbers strolled underneath.

I picked up the phone seeing a cash reward had been on the news segment.

I've been staying at a hotel for the week using the cash that I had in my purse. I've also taken a part time job that ends in the job in real life is what I cannot tell; if I told someone then I would have to kill that would be a reasonable cause to do it in real life, however this reality doesn't have anyone named Emily Strange in the field I work. So my badge wouldn't work in this reality because there isn't another me.

Trust me on this, I have checked.

In five minutes I did the important call, with a reply that someone would follow up.

The call ended quite smoothly.

My flip phone has a full charge because I bought a charger.

For the past week I've been setting my life up into a temporary form of normalcy.

Now I had a whole Saturday to relax.

I missed Lewis and my wacky relatives back home. How Uncle Stan would send wooden replicas of certain animals to my house, my pesky next door neighbors cranking up the music at night so much I had to wear tough earmuffs for my ears so that I could sleep,the next door neighbor dog chasing after my bumper for three miles every morning without getting killed.

"Never thought I would miss hearing a dog barking while chasing after me." I said, jokingly.

I press a few buttons to land on contact list. Lewis's name is in the list, including a profile picture of a kitten wearing a Santa Clause cute kitten made me feel better about my current given situation. _Can a quick call last between two different realities?_, I thought staring down to the block of text reading 'Lewis the Strange cat'._Lets give this a shot._I scroll down to Lewis's user name then once on it I tap on the green button across from the central rounded menu key.

I put the phone to my right ear and listen for the rings.

"Yo Emily!" Lewis answered. I sigh, relieved to hear his voice. "Where...you...been?"

I could hear the static on his end.

"Marvel." I said, shutting the blinds to the room. "And Lewis,tell me you're not at Las Vegas."

"No, I...not." Lewis said. "Emily...you...my...?"

He probably is asking 'are you pulling my leg?'.

"I am _in_ Marvel." I said, turning away from the blinds.

I heard Lewis break out into laughter.

"Nice...sis!" Lewis said as the static grew louder.

I knew then he wasn't in a noisy area,it was frankly the partial the connections fault that must be strained at this point carrying a low quality broadband width frequency.I have heard of this saying a couple days ago from some techy guys by the water cooler before finding myself face to face with a fictional character.

"I am not joking." I said, sitting down on the bed.

"Connection...bad." Lewis said. "Where...you?"

"Sending you a selfie." I said,and then lower the phone from my ear.

God knows how that sounded on Lewis's end.I tagged Loki in the picture then sent it to Lewis. I decided to make a text message. I ended the call and pulled up the text message option.

_"I was picking your lock when someone threw me,and then, I got back up and tried to pick the lock so happened to be a talking cat."_ I texted._ "Which wasn't a talking cat at all!" _I put double exclamation marks. I sent the message then continued on_. "The cat transformed into Loki Laufeyson."_ I put a wide eyed emote right beside the word 'laufeyson'._ "I ran."_

Dot,dot, dot.

That is really what I saw on the left hand side of the blue screen.

_"Nice cat." _ Lewis texts._ "Terrible story."_

_"_Crazy thing is, hold on to your seat, there was a loose zoo Rhino running down the streets!"I text back.

_"Hah." _Lewis texted back_. "That's not possible."_

_"I think Loki let out the Rhino."_ I text. _ "A living squeak toy."_

_"Rhinos are not squeak toys." L_ewis texts back, with several exclamation marks.

_"Bro, they squeak."_ I text.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

_"...This is gonna involve me to check out the Zoo." _Lewis texted.

_"Yep." _I text, with a smiley face and get up from the bed.

The knocks became harder and faster as I came to the door.

_"Sis, where are you?"_ Lewis texted.

_"Still in Boston."_ I text. _"But not in your Boston."_

Lewis texts back a confused emote.

_"I don't get it."_ Lewis texted back.

I stopped at the door.

_"I'll put you on speaker."_ I texted, and then put it on speaker. I then slowly open the door. "All right I am opening the door-"

A man with long blond hair, including a short beard, and at first I wondered if it were me that his eyes were like an innocent teddy bear stood. He wielded a hammer in one hand. The look on his face reminded me of the Australian guy at comic con-who so happened to be in the 1st 2009 reboot movie of Star Trek in the beginning scene-ever so genuinely.

"Emily Strange?"

I blink and blink and blink.

"Uh..." I gape. "Uh..." Damn he looks attractive and strong for a another version of Louise Lane. "Uh..."

"I didn't introduce myself. I am Thor Odinson." Thor introduces himself. "Where did you last see Loki?"

"Sis,that...voice...Chris...Hemsworth..." Lewis said over the connection. "Sounds...like...Thor."

Thor looks over to my phone looking quite puzzled.

"I _am_ Thor." Thor said.

"I...Lewis...Lestrange." Lewis said.

"He means Strange." I said,with a nervous laugh. "Lestrange is an inside joke."

"Is someone trapped in your phone?" Thor asks.

"No." I said. "I...eh...I have a bad connection between realities."

"Asgard does not have machines that contain people." Thor said.

"Sis, that-hilarious-nice-Thor-impression." Lewis said.

I turn the speaker off, then snapshotted Thor, and sent the snap shot to Lewis.

"Okay, Thor." I said. "I last saw Loki at the Zoo." I manage to put a time sign and a 'p' right beside it then sent it to Lewis.I then turned my attention off the phone. "He had quite the nerve to distract me and then send me to a Hotel using some magic."

Buzzing came from the phone.

"Sent you?" Thor asks.

"I looked the other way because he, I quote, claimed 'look, there is a flying mermaid' pointing off to the distance in shock." I said as the phone vibrated against the palm of my hand making a buzzing noise.  
>Thor had a small laugh.<p>

"Sounds like Loki." Thor said. "Your hand is buzzing."

"That text can wait." I said. "I like to bet you might find him at a BookStore where a man by the name Richard Castle is signing books today." The light in Thor's eyes brightened. "Loki was reading a Castle book; last time I saw him." I recalled the store. "It is the General Book Buy Store."

Thor left but with a quick 'Thank you'.

He was gone like the wind.

I look down to my phone and saw Lewis's reply.

_"That's not fair."_ Lewis had texted back, with an angry emote. _"Why do girls have to be so lucky?"_

_"Because we are."_ I texted back.

_"So let me get this straight."_ Lewis texts back. _"You're in Marvel."_

_"Yes."_ I texted back.I added a nodding emote.

_"Like IN Marvel."_ Lewis texted back, capitalizing 'in'.

_"Why yes."_ I text back, again.

_"You..."_ Lewis dramatically texts back that one word with a couple dots. Oh damn, how much of a drama-king is he supposed to be aiming for._ "...were..."_ I turn away from the door then use my right foot with a slipper to close the door.I walk away hearing the door gently click signalling it has closed softly. "Thrown into Marvel."

_"That would have been a lot better with dramatic music."_ I text.

_"No, it would have been better with crickets."_ Lewis argued back in another text.

_"Music."_ I texed back.

_"Crickets!"_ Lewis texts back, with an angry emote.

_"Love you, bro." _I text._ "Catching up on on a late bookdate. Talk to you later, bro."_

I turned off the flip-phone, then grab a quick book and sat in the chair. Which I began to get comfortable reading this unusual book.


	5. The storm lady

I came across a woman calling herself 'Storm' two days hair is better than mine in every possible was perfect, it was amazing, and plain beautiful. I mean it made Storm twice more white hair could be the most gorgeous hair color; ever.I mean my mom would have, in her younger years, gone out and covered her skin in black spray then dye her hair white ever so despite that my dad would have made a whistle, and commenting "Sherrine, that is one nice look!" as if he wasn't bothered.

My father is not fazed in the slightest by my mother's 'crazy' behavior.

"Your name is Sarah Jackson?" Storm asks.

"No." I said. "But I_ do_ know a co-worker who has that just left, you missed her."

Her eyebrows shot up.

"Which way?" Storm asks.

"She went through the doors and turned left, as usual." I noted. "She always takes the enter door to go out." I sigh, shaking my head. "I swear Sarah's logic is flawed."

Storm left me be going out the entrance door.

For gods sake; if you're leaving, take the damn exit!

I learned recently that I was not in the year 2014 in the month of July. It wasn't July 1st when I had arrived into this unusual and unrealistic movie version of real life. The year is currently 2012 a few months after Loki had attempted to take over New York using a massively ugly army with flying spaceships and a brand behind heroes called 'The Avengers'. This brand is called 'Earth's mightiest Avengers', needless to say I bought a bobblehead of Loki and a Iron Man for the counter in my hotel room.

Lets say the hotel randomly trembles and the two bobbleheads knock against each other like competitive bucks.

I swear that is the only reason I bought them.

I have a terrible sense of humor.

"You're welcome!" I shout, as Storm had left.

I could see the sky is getting dark and stormy weather.

"Emily, help." Polly Fanner, a fellow employee, loudly squeaks from the heavy pottery area.

I turn away from the door then head towards the pottery part of the store striding right past a couple is a fairly sweater outfitted man near the box that is full of seed is a Mexican woman who had organized dark hair similar to Jasmine from Aladdin biding time biting her lip a little trying to make herself not stand out. All in that case is this woman is failing.

I've have experience from my job in reality detecting shady people.

"I am coming, Polly!" I shout. I came to a stop near the Mexican woman. "The Stalker flower pot guide is beside the out-door furniture..."I pause recalling that that it is rude to make up a name for someone who might be married or not. "Miss?"

"Miss Gazia." Miss Gazia said.

"Miss Gazia,you're sticking out like a flower in a potato field." I said. "Oh wait that is a terrible comparison. What I mean is that you're a potato in a flower field." I twirl my finger in a circle. "In terms of watching and spying; you need some more practice."

Miss Gazia's face turns into a mad one.

"Where's the manager?" Miss Gazia asks.

"He's not the guy you're stalking." I said, and walk right past Miss Gazia.

"EMILY, I NEED YOUR STRENGTH!" Polly shrieks loudly.

"Patience, Flower girll!" I shout back, walking into the pottery room.

Polly is trying to lift a big pottery item from the were some wimpy people, probably without the strength that would be needed to lift it out of their car, just standing there with the cart ready to be slowed down by a heavy wooden brown couple are skinny, they both wore glasses, and had short sleeves on.

"Help." Polly squeaks as the tough and over-heavy pottery side was digging into her stomach.

"Step to the side and let the expert take care of this." I said. "No...actually; slide carefully."

My father always told me I had the strength of my mother and the courage came from year I helped a friend of mine from high school move his furniture into a truck with some other help. My parents had me do some heavy lifting for them too when they couldn't do it. So this left me with the reputation 'Heavy Lifter Woman'.

That strange man had disappeared in the store as did Miss Gazia.

* * *

><p><em>...1:20 PM...<em>

_...Subway..._

A faint tap landed on my shoulder so I shifted myself in a complete 180 degree angle towards the person who had tapped on my shoulder in the subway. There is a tall man with eyes that easily bore a strong reminder to Loki's eyes. His eyes were greener than the color of bright green in a dark room. I mean, come on, his eyes are like flashlights except dim enough to seemed calm, prepared, and modern man didn't wear a business suit that made him seem 'Modern day' towards me.

He had that same sweatshirt.

He's the guy Miss Gazia is stalking!

"Have you seen a woman with red hair and hazel eyes?" The man asks.

I blink, hearing something familiar in the man's voice.

"No." I said. "I haven't seen Sarah Jackson since 12:40."

I recognize Miss Gazia from the corner of my eye.

"Her name is not Sarah Jackson." The man said. "Tricia Peters."

"Tri-ac-see-ya." I repeated. "You know what, ask that young fella over there." I point towards a short man holding a wrapped up box sitting on a bench anxiously tapping his sneakers on the floor that makes little taps and squeaks. "He might know."

"I may have advised her to follow you." The man said. "She was at the Dog Park where you were."

That can't be true. I have not visited the Dog Park at all. My hotel room is restricted against dogs.

"How old is she?" I ask.

"Nine." The man said.

"Nine." I repeated, lowering my head and cocked up a brow.

"That's what I just told you." The Man said. "Whatever point you're trying to make; just make it."

I lift my head lowering my eyebrow.

"I know." I said,with an eye roll. My high heels have some orange diamonds in the shape of triangles dotting all the in the middle. I have a slight fascination with triangles ever since childhood; well to be honest, triangles are my favorite shape. "That is hard to believe you'll let a nine year old FOLLOW a perfect high heeled stranger."

"High heeled?" The man said, sounding surprised. He didn't seem to get high heels. "A woman's heel is not high."

I point down to my gray dazzling heels.

"High heels." I said, waving my right hand in a circle towards my heels. "And very lethal."

"Oh." The Man said, like an idiot. "You could have just said high shoes."

I squint my eyes towards the man.

"Loki?..." I said, as my eyes returned to their normal size and position.

"You can't possibly think I am a god who attempted to take over a city and escaped_ one week ago _from custody in Asgard." Loki said. I fold my arms while smirking at his denial. "It is preposterous!"

"You just confirmed it." I said. "Spill it before I call a handy dandy number and get tandy dandy Thor here." I twirl my finger down towards the floor. "You must have a pretty good reason to come here attempting to get me cornered when in fact I would flip you over and deliver a blow to the face using my high heels."

Where the hell did _tandy dandy_ come from?

"You wouldn't." Loki said.

"Don't trust your luck on me, pretty boy." I said. "Spill it before I ruin your face."

"You told Thor where I was." Loki said, not happy. "Emily, how did you know where I was?" Frankly, what he read was a big hint. "Not many Midgardians, if you are even a Midgardian, can precisely know where I am." I can feel anger swell up through my body. "Who hired you to follow me?"

His current disguise is, surprisingly, easily to see through for me.

Not one person is paying attention to this conversation all the while focused on their current business in hand.

"First off." I said, holding up my index finger. "I am not a magician, I am a human,I am not a man's buyable stalker." I lower my index finger after shaking it back and forth. "And second of all it was a guess!" I snap my fingers in mid air. "Not a 'Oh, I know where! Give me a cash prize!' kind of scenario."

Loki's threatening demeanor was replaced by a lost look.

"Cash prize?..." Loki repeats.

I take out a dollar from my purse and wave it slightly.

"This is a dollar." I said. "More than one dollar is a couple bucks, and more bucks equal cash."

"What do you call dollars in English?" Loki asks.

"Money." I said. "If you're going to ask what a stalker is then go ask the shy Mexican woman who's been following you for the past hour." I point off to a young woman who's trying to blend in to the scenery terribly. I put the dollar back into my purse. "Also, approach me like that again and I _will_ take a Selfie of you then post it to the internet."

"Selfie." Loki repeats.

"Yes." I said with a nod.

"Sounds senseless to make a miniature selfie of me." Loki said. "It is impossible to make a child sized version of me."

I laughed, honest to god.

"Why is that funny?" Loki asks. "A child version of myself is not a laughing matter." Loki does _not_ know what a Selfie is. "You mortals are puzzling."

I shook my head with an entertained smile.

"Welcome to the 21st century, rock of ages." I said, with all my self control regained. "Bye-bye."

The train had came to a halt so I turned away then headed off like many people to the opening doors.I sat on a seat across from the doorway. Other people came in, yet I could see a blurry green line sizzle down a figure standing in the same spot that Loki had stood a minute of Loki stood a young man with some obvious freckles, unusually fire themed hair that was set up spiky, and wore a blue business suit.

He fiddled with the black and green tie that matched his gorgeous green eyes.

Loki turns around then walks towards Miss Gazia.

Why of course a woman knows when she is being followed even though she didn't know who is doing it. The funny thing about this situation was that the follower was being followed. It would have been more funnier if the second follower had someone following them.I had a smile come up thinking about that image. Though what I could tell in the train is that some teenage boys in hoodys over their faces were not planning to do some skateboarding.I found myself staring at their ominous presence as every breath and glance felt being suspicious.

I could see the handle to a gun sticking out partially from the 1st boys baggy pockets.

The boy were whispering.

There is an old couple sitting alongside each other, there were other people aboard this train acting casually and impatient as always. These two boys were, on the other hand, acting quite the opposite. My fingers clawed on the purse strap; tightly,wishing to take out a gun and my badge under legal purposes.

But I can't take out my badge for existence reasons.

Going to the most well known respected mall in Boston may just have to wait.

"Should we?" The 2nd boy, a young black kid shorter than the 1st kid, questions his partner. He had this unsure look in his eyes. "Travis?"

I could see from the exposed wrist that his jacket cuff is not covering, that the first boy is a has a bulging backpack attached. The train speeds off from the station platform leaving Loki to a Mexican woman.I registered the fact that the second first boy's name must be Travis in my are innocent bystanders aboard the train.

"I'm ready to make some history." Travis said. _"_You are gonna be on the headlines, Burt."

"And so will I." I said, raising my voice. "Whatever you're planning; don't do it."

Travis and Burt look towards me.

"Uh oh." Burt said.

Travis takes out the dark gun so calmly from his pocket and shot at the ceiling.

"Hey folks!" Travis shouts. "We gotta bomb aboard this ship!"

Since when does a train get called a ship?

All the passengers in this part of the train turned their attention towards Travis.

"Travis, that's not what you told me." Burt said. "We didn't talk about a_ bomb_."

"It is now." Travis said as people were shaken. "And there's a bomb aboard."

The train had come to screeching halt sending Burt hurling forwards landing his face straight on the floor. However; Travis stood there strangely, and unusually stoic as though gravity did not have any leverage on had a backpack that seemed to be heavy on his still-ness alerted me. A boy wouldn't be that still when a train has come to a screeching halt.

That cursed old train can do many things in various iterations; haunting, magic, and hostage situations.

I admit now; the train is a very cliche setting besides banks. Burt gets up using the corner of a empty seat. Travis takes out a small item that is shaped like a marker except it has a button at the top and the top looks really screwed into the bottom top button is a really bright red.

"I have a couple demands." Travis said. "First, you cop, take your gun out and drop it."

I stare right back at Travis.

"I don't have a gun." I lied.

"Yes, you do." Travis said, holding the gun towards Burt. It is like he knew Burt would try to break their current suspenseful and tension'ish that is because Travis knows Burt too well. "No cop don't leave their house without a gun in Boston."

Boston isn't always a good place to hang around at night.

"Do not." I lied. "I have terrible aiming. " I shook my hands. "I failed the shooting test."


	6. The unusual old man

"Take the gun out, cop." Travis demands.

"I would be offended if I were a cop." I said. "And on the job; which I am not."

The train had detached from the passenger car-I believe that is what most people would call it-leaving us ten feet away from the subway. I kept refusing to take out my gun, while lying I didn't have one due to failing a test.I did fail a test, and, I stole the gun. People thought I had the correct license to use a gun and all I had to do was continue the even my boss knew how I got my hands on a gun.

That is actually a funny story how he came to find out I had a gun.

_I held the gun, shaking, as the shooter had collapsed._

_My boss, Fredrick, looked up towards me with a puzzled look._

_"When did you get a gun?" Fredrick asked. I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out. He lowered his unusual thin eyebrows. "...I don't want to know."_

That was only a couple months ago.

"You,goth girl, turn the lady's bag upside down if you want to live." Travis said, threateningly.

The goth girl, a teenage girl with yellow streaks in her hair,came over then grabbed my bag.

The Goth girl turns it upside down and everything fell out including my flip phone and my rusty-not-very-cooperative gun that won't even work in some instances. The gun didn't go off but it sure did let out a late bullet that hit a empty looks towards me with this 'you are a liar' expression on his face.

"Funny story." I said. "It really doesn't work a lot."

The gun sure as hell found itself useful in times when it is not needed.

"You, goth girl,pick it up." Travis orders.

"I have a name." The Goth girl said.

"Oh, then what is it?" Travis asks.

"Mary Popp-" Mar starts. Yes, this is the Goth Girl speaking.

"You're not a Immortal British nanny." Travis said.

"My name is Mary Poppers." Mary said, with a glare. "And I am totally against guns."

The hostage situation started at 1:25 PM. So the thing is that time flies fast, generally, and most people believe it goes slow in a situation like this. Which to be gonet they are pretty right. It is 1:50 PM right now-to people who are feeling tense and trying to figure a way into this train to establish some form of conversation with Travis-to the outside free world.

"Give me the gun, Poppins." Travis demands.

"Poppers." Mary sharply corrects Travis. Mary rolls her eyes. "I get this ordeal _every day_."

"Do what he said, Poppers!" Burt shouts.

"I have the right to make my own decision,little boy." Mary said, holding the gun as though it had an infected piece of bread inside. "I refuse to vote on giving him the ugly-and ewey-weapon."

A loud gun shot rang and Burt screams like a little girl.

"My arm." Mary said, glancing to her left elbow. She looks up from the bleeding wound."It is bleeding."

Side note; Mary's right hand is holding the stubborn phone rang right as the poor girl fell over landing on the floor knocked out cold.

"Damn it, Sarah Jackson." I muttered seeing her name appear on the screen. "I am busy."

"Answer it, liar chick." Travis name calls me.

I see Sarah Jackson's name on the screen. Bingo; I knew Sarah too well.

"You mean Chick Fibster." I correct Travis, picking up 2012 styled phone that is ringing off the floor.

"Same thing!" Travis said, sharply.

"No, it isn't." Burt said.

"Yes, it is." Travis argues. "In the Oxford Dictionary 'Liar' means some-one who lies."

"So does Fibster." Burt argues back.

I click on the green button and put the phone to my ear.

"Emily!" Sarah yells over the phone. "WHEN DID I TELL YOU TO SPREAD NEWS ABOUT MY POWER?"

I had a short laugh.

"Nice." I said. "Calling right in the middle of a hostage situation and all you care about is your secret being told."

"I told you not to tell." Sarah said.

I roll an eye. I don't recall anything about Sarah telling me not to tell someone about something. I guess she might be thinking of the wrong person or believes that I witnessed Sarah do something during the work week then called The Storm is a lot of 'somethings' around Sarah that I really don't understand.

"Sarah,is there any red flags going on in your head or is there slow traffic in your brain?" I ask.

"You told THEM." Sarah furiously said.

"Told who?" I ask.

"THEM." Sarah shouts.

"Who'se them?" I ask,lowering the phone. I turn my attention towards Travis. "She's not a cop...Sarah is a...a little case of ignoring the emergencies."

"She's a cop." Travis said. "You just told her."

Apparently, for some reason,not everyone outside this train is aware there's a hostage sitution going on. I put the phone to my ear.

"Listen, Sarah." I said. "I am aboard a train that has a boy with a bomb in his backpack and two guns." I honestly do not understand how Travis is able to hold two guns in his hands without any of the other passengers attempting to take action. "And I have no clue what you're refering to. I only told The Storm Lady which _direction_ you went."

My watch reads 2:15 PM.

Damn, time really flies by.

"Is that the card you're playing, really?" Sarah asks.

"It is not a card." I said.

"Think I can fall for something like that? I am not that easy to fool. " Sarah continues. "Stop avoiding the question and answer me, Emily!"

"Sarah..." I lower the phone to Travis. "Hey maniac; do you care to have three arms?"

"Code word!" Travis said, shooting at the phone.

Ah great, there goes my bullet landed right in the screen shortening out the power. The phone, itself, shut down and some electrical sparks shot out so I dropped it. My first week in Marvel and I have destroyed my first phone.I wonder how exactly the train is detached from this part and there is not a person aware.

"If you have a bomb; why have you not shown it?" Tyrone Forster asks. He has a T-shirt with a picture of a Bulbasaur on it. We've had numerous conversations about how Bulbasaur can defeat Squirtle using razor leaf

"Because I want the authorities to see I mean it!" Travis said.

"And...they're not seeing it." Tyrone said.

"Shut up." Travis said.

"No, I will not." Tyrone said. "I will not shut up. Where is the authorities you have requested for?"

"They're spying on me." Travis said, with a quick threatening glare towards Burt.

Burt shook his hands back and forth in front of himself defensively.

"He's lost his mind." Burt said. "He just came back from playing Football. Travis hurt his head one too many times."

"I am quite sane." Travis said. "I am doing this for ..." I'll spare you the bunch of gibberish that fell out of his mouth. "And they want to be taken seriously."

"Then show us the bomb." I said. "If 'they' want to be taken seriously."

Somehow, without breaking a sweat, Travis takes the backpack off his shoulders then carefully drops it to the floor. It seemed obvious to me that somehow had approached Travis on the streets to do this rather bold and reckless had that look in his eye that indicated he is thinking the same knew that two people, of different ages, can think the same thing at tried to be a hero but Travis shot him dead at the 's fear is so obvious I can't really put into can be put into words when a child witnesses a adult be murdered before their eyes.

Travis didn't flinch.

"Call your superior." Travis demands.

"I...don't have a operating phone with current day phone numbers." I said.

**_...Thirty some minutes later..._**

**_...No, you wouldn't want to be in a tension filled fest..._**

"How big is the explosion effect?" I ask.

Somehow, throughout the tension, I got my bag full of all the items that were dumped out. Go figure.

"Bada-boom." Travis said, maniacally.

"That means you need to be 5 miles, or blocks depending on how you measure the subway tunnels, away from the train." Burt translates. "And there is a good chance you're not going to survive."

"That's what I am counting on." I said, with a small smile.

"You're nuts." Mary said, as I get my bag stocked up with everything that had been shaken out of it.

"Being nuts runs in the family." I said, putting the black strap along my shoulder.

I grabbed the bookbag that is ticking;_ tik tok, tik tok,tik tok._

I ran out with the backpack in hand fleeing the crowded bag repeatedly smacked itself against my side. It made me wonder why I decided to get a small bag that had a strap hugging along my shoulder. The backpack feels heavy in my arms instead of being light-as most of the time when I am lifting heavy objects they feel light as a feather-putting a lot of weight to my elbows. To be certain I am not entirely sure how weight effects the elbows when the hands are doing the heavy lifting.

"Faster." I muttered to myself.

God, this is a lot of running.

I look down to my watch using it as some good idea to how far I might be.

It is 2:43 PM.

The bomb beeps, so I came to a halt turn then took the backpack off my back. I put the backpack on the ground pushing back both sides to the backpack to reveal the flipping red haunting numbers.I had a look at the countdown that reads thirty seconds. Thirty seconds to think back on the past? What the hell! I have a really long life so there's not much that can be thought about for a entire minute.

I closed my eyes expecting for the worse.

When the worse did happen after closing my eyes; literately.

A large explosive sound made my ears become deaf, temporally, and my world turned into a sound made itself I could see the ceiling to the train tunnel being the gray of boringness as usual. I blink pushing myself upwards seeing my feet coming together by rocks resembling in their shape. I hold my right arm up to see it is drawing scattered rock towards itself repairing the terrible damage that had been done.

"What the..." I said, in much shock.

My hands are restored and I fiddle with them as the rocks fell into place.

Marvel is good at one of these scenes in their movies-only the clips that I've seen-to show how a character learns their power.

My watch reads 2:50 PM.

* * *

><p><strong><em>...3:45 PM..<em>**

**_..Hotel Room.._**

"Who are you?" I ask, seeing the old man sitting patiently at the table.

"Odin Borson of Asgard." Odin said.

"Odin as in the Viking's protector?" I ask.

"That was a long time ago." Odin said, with much amusement. "Viking's don't roam Midgard."

Let's say there's something tied to Odin and Santa Clause; but not because of his mighty white 's a good show called The Librarians that currently airs on TNT and had a Christmas episode-that was really,really, really late-centering around a couple of people who go around saving the world twice in one week before Friday.

"If you say so." I said.

"I come because of Loki." Odin said.

"..If you send a British Bull Dog for Loki in my apartment; go to a different hotel." I said.

"I can send you back to your realm." Odin said. "Your right version of Midgard under the condition you bring Loki to this stadium, when you are close enough to him that he won't be suspicious. This stadium is in New Mexico.A rather old stadium once used for Football. It has numerous holes occupied by many hunks of metal sticking out."

"New Mexico...sounds familiar." I said,sitting down into a chair.

"Thor was there; for awhile." Odin said.

I snap my fingers.

"Comic-con!" I said. "That's where I heard people talk about it a lot, and, your son." I had to take a sigh and remind myself that Odin isn't very much into the culture of 'Midgard'-I swear I've heard it somewhere around Boston-as many Asgardians. "Sorry, I...I have a question."

"Then do ask." Odin said.

I chop off my finger using a knife.

My finger, turning into a rock, broke into pieces and traveled back up onto my arm turning back into a middle finger.

"Am I a mortal or a god?" I ask.

The shock on Odin's face faded into the old man of knowledge yet interest.

"You're a Rock Giant." Odin said. "Under a powerful spell that makes you live as a Midgardian and partially as a Rock Giant." He paused for a dramatic effect, I guess. "I can see everything; your future, Miss Strange,is quite interesting."

I look around, blinking, then rub my eyes.

"I don't quite understand." I said.

"You're under a spell; and you can choose to live as a Midgardian or a god." Odin said. "When someone, who does not know what they are doing, use magic on you; the decision is in your hands alone."

"How bad is this of a spell?" I ask.

"A powerful spell." Odin said. "You're a rarity."

"Thirty-eight years old and I am a rarity." I said, with a little laugh. "How unremarkable."

"You may not understand; but your parents are not Midgardians." Odin said. I am starting to understand that Midgardians mean people who have a shorter lifespan than Asgards-who are gods-also considered mortals. "They are Rock Giants; they hail from Boulderheim." I made a weird look. "Your father put a spell on you. You may be thirty eight, however, to me you're six hundred twenty." I raise one of my eyebrows. "You look as though you can blend into any era."

"That doesn't mean I am six _hundred_ twenty." I said.

"Call your parents." Odin said. "And make the decision yourself."

Knowing my parents; they would lie, and lie, and lie.

"I prefer to live as a human than a Rock Giant." I said, folding my arms.

Rock Giants sound ugly, huge, and towering, and creatures not to mess with.

"Rock Giants are the same height of Frost Giants." Odin said. "From Jotunheim."

"Jotunheim." I repeat.

"Yes, it is the realm Loki hails from." Odin said.

"Oh right." I said, acting like I knew. When really I did not know. "He's an icecream giant."

"Frost Giant." Odin corrects me.

"Yeah, that's what I mean." I said, nodding.

"He's made not made of ice and cream." Odin said. "But what I can do for you is what I see as a promise."

"Then do tell me." I said,

"What if you could shift to both?" Odin asks. "Walk around in the form you're comfortable with and the other you can choose to use and appear as."

I blink, and blink, and blink.

"Both...what?" I ask.

"Midgardian and Rock Giant." Odin said.

"Sounds good." I said.

"You won't notice the change." Odin said.

Then he was gone in a blinding light. In exchange for going home; I must take Loki to a old stadium in New Mexico. And that I quite possibly made the worst decision to let Odin make me a shifter to only two forms which is honestly you think about how gods screw up deals every so often between ordinary mortals in fictional tales. I walk into the bathroom.I look at the floor mirror. I loosen my hands, calming my mind about what happened today.

My eyes turn crystal blue, and my skin became gray as stone.

My hair remained the same shape, parts of my face stood out in bumpy shapes, I could feel the lines using my hands on my face feels hard as granite. I lightly tap on my face only to hear a slight echo back. I wasn't aware that stone could make an echo until mow. I look down to my hands to see they are rocky like. I held my hand summoning a unique rock that took on the shape of a duck.

"Aww..." I said, in awe.

But when I touched the duck shaped rock; the rock merged into my hand making a tingling sensation.

"Damn it." I said. My face, skin, and hands return to normal as did my eyes. I look towards the mirror feeling better about today. "I am coming home, bro."

I share a smile to the mirror feeling confident that this will be successful. If I don't fall for that Frost Giant then it won't be so hard trying to get home. Home is where everything makes sense and I can forget about the truth. The truth that _I am not human._

Nor is Lewis.


	7. Rock giant

_I could feel water gushing close to my face. I saw, over the somewhat slow paced wave of unusual water,a young teenage version of Loki waving his arms while somewhat skating on a gray floor surface. Wait, this isn't water! Fresh feelings of concern and fear were mainly in the dream for me; the concern part is what I don't get honestly. The water like liquid sends me drifting past the 'then' closed Loki had been sent flying out of the gray liquid filled bridge-what-ever-the-hell-it-should-be-called. _

_That is it; I am calling it the Metal Bridge!_

_"Emily?" Teenage Loki then realizes I am still in there. "Emily!"_

_The liquid itself feels unusually binding-and sticky-causing both of my arms to feel numb. As in to reach my arms out and attempt to swim into a much lower body of some reason I wasn't screaming for help. I wasn't opening my mouth; in fact, I was breathing through my nose. I saw a path of ice swirl up above the barriers ever so magically it could have been ripped out of Frozen._

_The metal liquid had carried me over to the barriers, how convenient, and my right arm had emerged from the rather hard sticky metal water to one part of a bumpy rounded emerging surface to the barrier. I had this sense of 'totally doomed' running about my head. Something about the metal water seemed something to be feared of. The dread that is going through my head of upcoming waves easily sealed the wary thoughts. _

_Loki held his hand out for me. _

I lunge forwards waking up from the dream.

"Just a dream." I said, with a pant.

My flip-phone vibrates off the table.

"How timing." I said, picking up the phone. I saw my mother's name 'Sherrine' pop up on screen. "Time for mom to face the truth." I flip open the phone, press the green button, and place the phone on my ear. I put my head back on the pillow while staring at the god awful ugly ceiling. "I have been waiting for you to call."

"You have not called in weeks, Emmy." Mom said.

"How would I when I just found out I am immortal?" I ask.

Mom pauses on the other end of the phone call.

It made me feel strange, and tense, to be the one demanding for an answer from **my parent.**

"...You know." Mom said.

"When were you going to tell me that I was a Rock Giant who hailed from Boulderhiem?" I ask.

"That was a long time ago." Mom said.

How the hell is being a Rock Giant a long time ago?

My mother has a bad sense of time; always had.

"And that I am really 620 years old." I said,getting off the bed. "Oh, does Lewis know?" I stood in front of my bed in the dark waiting for an answer in the pitch silence. "Mother, I am this close to breaking my phone."

"He doesn't." Mom said. "How did you find out?"

"After being thrown into Marvel, surviving a bomb, and meeting two Norse gods...No, actually, THREE." I said, counting my fingers. "It took the third one for me to learn the can I not remember the previous 620 years of my life? Why? Why did father use magic on me?"

"Odin." Mom said.

"Yes, him." I said. "He's the one who undid it."

"What do you mean he undid it?" Mom said.

"I can shift to human and to Rock Giant." I said. "Quite handy in fact."

"Emily, we did that to protect you." Mom said.

"Why?" I ask. "Is Father using his magic on this call?" There is utter silence on mother's end. "So he is! How long has my brother gone unaware about his true heritage?" I stop my pacing. "How old is he really?"

"Eight hundred thirty two." Mom said. "You were so young when we did it." Six hundred twenty minus eight hundred thirty two; that equals one hundred twenty. "Don't argue; you were a young hundred forty years ago we fled during the destruction of our father, and I, managed to escape through a wild brother was still in the womb in that time. We later came to realize after decades we landed in a different Midgard."

"And what about this magic caution?" I ask. "How many times did you wipe my memories?"

"That was all your father." Mom said. "Odin promised to help us, but he **never** came. "

"So?" I ask. "Odin couldn't come when he's king and all."

"He promised to save our realm." Mom said. "There are lots of people out there who would use a Rock Giant for worse tasks."

"Define worse." I said. "Define being normal living as a Midgardian capable of shifting to Rock Giant."

"A long time ago Rock Giants were giant, hence the name,and resembled the rock giants you would normally see in the movies. However that changed during the time of Bor Burison." Mom explained. Instead my mom gave me a wikipedia style of Rock Giant history. "Bor introduced a shapeshifter to our society back then, well, one capable of Giants share an extended lifespan like Asgardians. There are some material that your body won't be able to move through even under the form of a Rock Giant. Explosions cannot kill us so we are reassembled."

I sat down in the chair listening.

"You...unfortunately...Emily, you went through a dark you came to your father requesting, that whatever he was doing to Lewis; he should do the same on you." Mom continues explaining. "I only found out later why you did. You fell for a mortal, as you did countless times, but this time he died in your arms."

It is then that 620 years worth of history started to flood my mind.

"You never talked about it with me; only your father." Mom said. "You were daddy's little wanted to forget about your immortality, you wanted to not have the ability to change into one of us, you were...wanting to blend into the society."

"How...How old was I?" I ask.

The people in my memories all looked different; hair styles, choice of clothing, and everything.

"You always lied about your age to men." Mom said, with a fond laugh. "You lied to be 38."

"My real age, mother." I said.

"509." Mom said.

One hundred eleven years ago; so, 2014 minus 111 equals 1903.

"1903." I said.

"Yes." Mom said. "It was in December, Christmas, of that year."


	8. I keep my word

I keep my word,swear to god and the heavens, off to the sprouts of crime and Notradame. I don't think there is such thing as the sprouts of crime.

"Uh Emily." Polly said, as we were standing by a bus stop. The breeze feels good in this time of year; you know, sometime in July. "You do know there's a cute guy following you."

I look at Polly, wiggling my nose, cliche as it sounds.

"No, I am not." I denied.

"Don't deny it." Polly said. "He has been following you for the past thirty minutes since we got back from the zoo."

I dare anyone, if god was instructing an angel to jot down my story, to treat my story like a musical and sing the dialogue out loud. At least it is just a dare for this bus stop scene just to show how any scene in life can be turned into a musical. I had a little violet under my nose somewhat twirling it.I had to think; how to get rid of a stalker.

Plan number 1; walk away,slip a small can of pepper spray up my sleeve, slip my flip-phone into one hand, and flip over the dude then take a picture and pepper spray his eyes.

"That long?" I ask in a whisper.

"It has." Polly said, with a nod.

"Polly, I'll be right back." I said. "I forgot to get something down the street."

"You go girl." Polly said. "Kick his ass."

I turn away having a small smile spread across my face. I did exactly what I planned without making it so obvious by pretending to get out a wallet and credit card. I had a fashionably wide dark blue hat shadowing my bag is hugging against my waist well sorta landing against it because of my quick paced-and casual appealing-stride. I had my attention to the billfold yet had one eye wary to the right.A slice of darkness coming out a passageway drew my attention. What a perfect place to do the worst.I walk into a abandoned alley that had a dark vibe coming out of it.

Into the alley where the crunch of men shoes confirmed Polly's observation.

Then I quickly turn around,flip the man over, take a snap shot using my flip-phone and pepperspray his eyes.

Oh, did I mention that was Loki?

"My eyes!" Loki yelps, shielding his now red eyes. "They burn!"

"I keep my word." I said, walking right past Loki right back into the street.

I told him so, and Loki refused to believe. I could Loki's squeak while he rolled over. A man who is very complicated when he has a completely different background than dear old mine. He surely is lucky to be a god raised among those who shared his same infliction; to live forever. His infliction is the same as mine. We can live forever until our lifespan comes to the end of the road where the expiration date has arrived.

"Emily,you will pay for that!" Loki shouts, and then he coughs.

"Bite me!" I shout back.

The busy street reminded me strongly how the time of using carriages by horses had come to pass.

"...I can't exactly bite you with my eyes burning!" Loki exclaims.

Six hundred years ago this part of Boston was remarkably different from how it is now.

If he wanted to get a straight request from me then Loki had to knock first on the door, no disguises, and no sneaking up on me.

I came back, smiling ear to ear, to the bus stop.

"How did it go?" Polly asks.

"I totally won." I said, turning my attention down to the flip-phone. I posted the photograph into my reality's internet.

"By?..." Polly asks.

"Flipping him over, taking a picture, then pepper spraying his face." I said, and then a notification came up reading 'picture has been posted'. I put my flip phone back into my bag's pocket. Polly has a little laugh. "Loki totally deserved it."

"Uh huh." Polly said. "As in,THE Loki?"

Once again I've made a mistake off the tip of my tongue.

"No,not him." I lied.

"Why I saw a blonde man following you." Polly said. "Could it be him?"

"Why...I don't get it." I said.

"That Loki is blonde." Polly said.

"Loki sounds like a red head to me." I lied, casually.

I realized just then what I should have done; but, I managed to hide my own utter terror at my second mistake of the day.

"Hm." Polly said. "I heard you're moving in a couple days."

"I never ventured off from Boston." I admit.

"Never?" Polly asks, slack-jawed.

I saw a rather short man stumble out of the alley rubbing his eyes.

That is Loki in a rather unique disguise as a different man.

"Never." I lied.

I have been to a couple states and other countries in my life.

"Wow, life is too short." Polly said. "And when you need a gal to hang out during the weekend." She winks at me. "You know who to call."

"No, I don't." I said.

"Yes, you do." Polly said, making a slow nod. I swear she has this unusual attitude towards everything that is bigger than Sarah Jackson's strange urge to leave through the enter door in a store that has two doors. Sometimes it makes me wonder how Sarah doesn't slip on a banana and fall to her death. "I know how to make good girls like you have fun; I turned a good boy into bad boy in a month!"

I gawk at Polly; finding myself lost in space and oblivion for a while.

"...What?" I ask, with one hand on my chest.

"I helped a neat boy break out into a really hot..." Polly rubs her fingers together. "One of those guys who help you relax."

"Yoga Instructor." I said.

"Yes!" Polly said. snapping her fingers as the bus came to a stop. "That is exactly what I am talking about."

We boarded the bus. In some ways Polly reminded me of a red headed version of Taylor Swift because of her beauty and some of her most known lyrics such as Blank Space. It is no wonder why Polly is called Polly Fanner. Polly is a huge fan of her, as in Taylor Swift, so much but so different because of their facial features. She has a somewhat pointy nose, a uniquely carved chin, a pimple on the side of Polly's face, and a small set of ears.

"Where you're going in the afternoon?" Polly asks.

"Why, I'm going to a library and browse the computer." I said. "I can always trust the most silent place to do some house snooping."

"That sounds way too boring for you, Emily." Polly said.

"No, it is actually a good use of my time." I said. "I can try to find a job after I've made the move."

Polly grabs me into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you." Polly said.

That's probably one of the sanest things Polly's told me.I could hear ticking coming from a luggage as had ended the hug._ Tik tok, tik tok, tik tok,_ it went five sounded like one of those secret small type of bombs kept in suitcases. I look over, thankfully Polly is sitting by the window, to see a shady-suspicious woman holding a oddly carved suitcase that is ticking.

_"When we get hurt..."_ I remember what Mom said later in the conversation last night _"Rocks gather over the wound, become smaller and smaller smaller while turning to the skin color, eventually the wound is gone."_ I look towards Polly. Polly has turned her attention down to her little phone."_But when we get hurt in somewhere does not have rocks laying around; time for the hospital."_

"Polly." I said. "Lean forward."

Polly looks over towards me, appearing to be confused, and her hands are still on the phone.

"Why?" Polly asks.

Polly, a red head, is one of those kinds of women who ask 'why' for the most emergency required is not that I hate red heads but she's one of those unique kinds that not many people come across in their lives.I had to come up with a reasonable excuse that wouldn't make her go hysterical moments before a top secret bomb went off. My boss, Fredrick,often told me that I have 'Spidey hearing'.

"You dropped your sunglasses." I lied.

Polly gasps.

"Those are expensive!" Polly exclaims, then she leans forwards down to the bottom of the seat-beside the window she is sitting near-momentarily before a bomb went off.

I don't get why my life suddenly earned a thing for bombs going of shortly after arriving into the Marvel Universe.I used my body as a shield to protect Polly summoning a mass of rocks around us similar to a explosion made the bus rip in half sending many of the passengers aboard all over the place. I landed near the sidewalk, feeling shaky but okay, and look over my shoulder to see some metal is burning is Polly standing in the middle of the road appearing to be dazed and confused as to what happened.

There were cars stopped in place, covered in dirt, and a screeching high pitch noises ringing in my event made me realize how lucky the other passengers from two days ago had been lucky enough that they had been spared a deadly end that would have charred their belongings, their bodies, and walks over towards me looking worried no-less and she is undoubtedly concerned about my well-being as a friend.

"Emily, are you okay?" Polly asks.

"Just shaken." I said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>...3:20 PM...<strong>_

_**...Library...**_

My memories, all 620 years of life, actually came in handy. How was that so? There were many things that I've been through including war. I did the math with Lewis's age against the year that I was taken out of and into. I came up with the year 1182. These old memories brought back how I handled situations such as might want to assume that part of my life has been in a location where war was common.

When really war is common in human history.

I clicked the red 'x' button on the right hand side of the screen using the plastic mouse.

"Log off, buster." I said, clicking the log off button repeatedly.

"It ain't going to log off if you keep clicking on a slow, and really, just really old computer." Came the familiar voice of Burfus Palentiner. He's a casual customer to the store. I look over my shoulder to see the Caucasian man with a fake plastic eye,his not-so admirable matching clothing, and his missing second tooth.

However, the infliction that Loki and I shared is different. Why and how?, you may grew up in different universes. We may be related to species that end with the words 'Giant' but honestly, that leaves the door open to many possibilities. Just try opening a door to a whole new world that features many extraordinary logic.

"Well, Mr Steve Jobs of the computers." I said. "How about _you_ log me off."

"Sure." Burfus said, and then he slapped on the right side of the computer's frame.

I blink watching the computer pop up a 'logging off' notification.

"...You could of told me to slap it." I said.

"Tell you?" Burfus said,leaning back in his chair looking as though I told him that there's a hunting party for a dragon. Generally he had a 'are you kidding me?' reaction. "You would have slapped so hard it fell to pieces."

That part Burfus is right on.

"Nice." I said, holding back a laugh.

I generally refuse to let a perfect stranger get the best of me; anyone, for that matter.

"I speak of only the truth." Burfus said. "And quite an attractive woman wouldn't visit a library to use an old and aged computer."

"Well, that is where you're wrong." I said, getting up from the chair.

"Aw sweety." Burfus said. "I am usually right."

"Some women like to use old computers." I said, pushing the chair back in. "Be glad you're not alone or else I would have yanked that big tongue of yours and put it into a pot of flower."

"Pot of flower?" Burfus said, unfazed. "You know it has been a couple decades since there were pots of flower."

"A pot of soil." I correct myself.

Burfus has an entertained laugh at me.

"It seems you have a shy admirer." Burfus said as his shoulders had stopped shaking.

I look over my shoulder to see a shadow dart behind one of the bookshelves.

"Hmm." I said. "Not much of a secret admirer." I turn back towards Burfus. "Burfus, stop, seriously, you're not going any where with me."

I walk away headed down the hallway to hear the slightest of all mumbles from Burfus.

"Well someone is going to." Burfus said.

I look over my shoulder.

"I heard that!" I shout back.

Burfus's head disappeared under the row of computers, probably ashamed he didn't woo me, which is difficult to do these days. I've fallen in and out of love so much I don't really settle down for just one man. Things tend to change, so does the factors, and the whole reason we get hooked up in the first place. Mortals tend to age as the years pass; except me.

I went down the rows of bookshelves until I came to a stop, and hen, went into a narrow path between both bookshelves. I folded my arms taping my high heels on the awfully blue themed rug with unusual patterns.

"I know you're there." I said. "Drop the cloak of invisibility."

Loki appeared inches away from me,well, actually, one foot.

"How did you know I was here?" Loki asks, his eyes just wide open.

"Your eyes went numb." I said. "I can hear nonexistent blinking."

Loki didn't seem to believe there is such thing as 'nonexistent blinking'.

"Lie." Loki said. "Who told you my eyes have gone numb? Is it a secret agent to SHIELD and HYDRA?"

"Your eyes." I said. "And your eyelids, they're practically red as a tomato."

"No, they're not." Loki said, in denial.

"I am not wrong when it comes to Pepper Spray." I said.

I take out a small hand held mirror from my dark bag and held it up to Loki for him to see.

"I didn't close my right eye." Loki said, as his right eye had involuntarily closed.

I mean it is juicy red and huge.

"That's because it is swollen, sweety." I said. "You might not want to walk around when your left eye shuts on itself." I had some giggles at a few mental images of Loki bumping into everything, followed by him using magic on everything that he hit into something terribly ugly, only to see Loki disapproved of it. "Unless you want to get hit by a car."

"I do not." Loki said. "I only come because of some urgent matter."

"Well." I said seeing the obvious. "It depends why you were following me."

"I want you to delete that cat photo." Loki said. "And the photo you took of me."

I have a short laugh.

"I did not post the cat photo to facebook." I said, getting a quizzical look from Loki. "It is on the internet; a network that connects millions of people together through the sky and some other technical things." I wave my finger in a circle. "Facebook is, currently, a public website for people to socialize and play games."

"How saddening." Loki said.

"I don't see it as sad." I said. "Candy crush is quite entertaining ."

"I cannot get the picture of them playing with a book on their faces." Loki said.

I shook my head lightly and take my flip-phone out.

"Here." I said. "See how many people liked your oopsy."

Loki looks over, right after I put the screen on facebook, to see the picture of his surprised-startled face above a large set of , did I not set my privacy settings as friends only? I only expected about one like.I only have 12 friends, five of them are dead, and a couple are still living. Mostly it some of my parents still having a confirmed friend request with me and Lewis.

"Now they know I am boldly going out and getting myself caught!" Loki exclaims, over-reactively.

"Oh relax. I said. "This is only being viewed in my reality where you, Mr I-like-stalking-women-with-high-heels, is not real."

Loki snatches the phone and scrolls down using a button on the flip-phone,

"I dxon't have any army of Midgardians." Loki said. "I don't have any."

I snatch the phone out of Loki's hand.

"I honestly have no idea how everyone on facebook has access to my photo." I said. "And to be fair; they are YOUR fangirls!"

"I don't see how the form of relief is a girl." Loki said. "Give that back, pedestrian! That is rude."

"Well, it is mine, after all." I said.

"I don't understand where my forms of relief is commenting on a consipictorious design." Loki said.

"You should log in to the Oxford dictionary and define what Conspictorious means." I said.

"I can't get logs to get in an oxford dictionary." Loki said. "The Oxford dictionary is a book; not a building."

"A fan is someone who is supportive of anything." I said. "If you want a better answer then go ask the librarian; I kind of suck explaining the most easy definitions." True, I can't explain quite well how long house flies live without being inaccurate. "You may find it easy when understanding it in clear English but explaining it is not easy."

I glance down to my phone to see one big, huge, and high profiled name from Comic con. My eyes grew big seeing one name, the one and only name that had a official Facebook verified account tag on it, that read Tom Hiddleston. The message on the picture read 'That is not me' followed by a very huge number of replies and a million likes.

"Remove that picture." Loki said. "Both of them."

I look up towards Loki, just to see that uncanny resemblance between him and his actor, keeping myself together.

"Suppose-ably I can." I said. "But if I were hacked then the function of removing a picture online in the place it was allowed to be seen in public everywhere would not work."

"Throwing a shoe into a machine that connects to everywhere is sabotage, not hacking." Loki said.

"...Oh god." I said, rubbing my forehead. "I didn't say anything about sabotage." I raise one of my brows. "Is that why you were following me? Just to tell me to delete the picture of you as a cat?" I furrowed my eyebrows towards Loki. Loki didn't reply. "Do you want a cookie?"

Loki, voluntarily, blinks his other eye.

"Ah ha!" I said. The cookie trick worked. "The liar of lies just confirmed he doesn't like cats."

"I do like cats." Loki said. Loki sneezed into his arm.

"Bless you." I said, as I noticed his nose had gotten red.

"What is this?" Loki said, sounding stuffy. "I don't get sick."

"Pepper spray." I said. "You're not immune to pepper spray."

Loki's eyes look dry to me.

"You knew this would happen and you used it on me?" Loki said, in a defensive paranoid type of voice.

"I didn't honestly believe it would work on a god." I admit. "Besides,Pepper spray shouldn't work on gods."

Besides Pepper Spray only works on a god in a reality where the laws of logic is ignored

"What kind of magic do you perform?" Loki asks.

_Really?,_ I thought_, I barely know how to do magic. _

"I hate magic." I said. "I wouldn't ever perform it." The whole thing my dad had done to me; it soaked out the fun in magic I used to think of it as. "Not even if it depended on my life." Loki raised one of his dark thick eyebrows. "I would fail if it depended on me to save someone's life using magic."

His dark thick eyebrow lowered.

"Not many Midgardians hate magic." Loki said.

"Well, I do." I said.

Loki still believed I am a Midgardian. Maybe it should be kept that way.

"Why do you hate magic?" Loki asks.

"Reasons." I said. "Bye-bye."

I turn away and left hearing Loki stumble on his feet behind me. Hot damn how many times must I forget what Odin had requested me?There has to be a way to bring Loki there;it may just involve doing the one I am reluctant to go down that road again, I just don't want to lose another one again in my arms.

I left the library.


	9. By doing the math

_I learned, by doing the math, with my real age and the year I had came from; that I was born in 1394, exactly what mom had told me during the phone was somewhere that most people wouldn't consider being born in a world that wasn't really people would say 'what?' at the completely ludicrious mention of it.I was brought into this world in a cave for a lot of reasons that normally would make up five chapters to a history book._

_Growing up, however, is a different story._

_No, not grown up in the wild. _

_Shortly after I was born; father reached an agreement with a king named Richard the second something to stay in a secret part of his castle for the time exact details are a little shady since it came from my mom. Until the exact cause of these reasons had ended; we basically had to get under the grid and have a low profile._

_"Why should we allow a peasant be in my castle?" King Richard the 2nd asks. "Take them away."_

_My father, a man at his prime, snatched a sword from one of the knights._

_"I'll prove it!" Father said, holding the sword above his right hand. "I will prove to you that I speak in honesty by breaking this sword attempting to cut my hand off."_

_King Richard had a snort. _

_"You'll willing to cut your hand off." King Richard said, tapping on his chin. "I don't know how you intend to get work for your poor family."_

_Father turned brown, rocky, and sculptured like. He struck the sword on his wrist. The sword broke in half into two pieces. Father dropped the sword so it landed on the clean-almost clean for that matter- red carpet with yellow streaks on both a baby, I was crying in my mother's arms, probably awkened by the sudden turned back into his human form looking awfully determined to get his way. _

_Mother, on the other hand, calmed me down by gently moving her arms similar to a boat on water. _

_"What is your name?" King Richard asks. "And the realm of which you hail."_

_"I am Costner Rockison of Boulderheim, son of Rock Puileson and Jen Foridottir, a Rock Giant." Father introduced himself. "And this is my wife, Sherrine of Boulderheim, daughter of Fort Tarnison and Tabith Tarkidottir." Lewis is standing by mother. "This, young boy, is Lewis Costnerson."_

_Lewis was just a young boy, not a man yet, as Rock Giants age slow. _

_"What about the baby?" King Richard asks. _

_"Emily Costneridottir." Father said. _

_"And where do they hail?" King Richard asks. _

_"This realm, my Majesty." Father said. "We've been here long before you were born."_

_"The realm you hail..." King Richard said. "Is it still open for conquering?"_

_"It ceases to exist." Father said. "We are the only survivors."_

_"A realm that ceases to exist." King Richard said. "Puzzling."_

_"A great king promised to save it." Father said. "And he fell through."_

_"When was this Emily born?" King Richard asks. _

_"A day ago." Mother said._

_"In the bitter cold of September 30th, 1394, you brought a child into this realm?" King Richard asks._

_Mother and Father nodded. _

_"We did not have a safe place to go." Mother said, in a soft and low voice. "The cave was our temporary shelter."_

_"A newborn should not weather the force of nature." King Richard said. "You are welcome to stay, in a part of my castle where not many are allowed to venture." He rubs the arm to his chair. "Tomorrow I will lead a expedition to Ireland to enforce my I come back; I hope you've made yourself disposed of."_

_ "Thank you,Majesty." Mother said._

_"Pardon me, Costner." King Richard said. "But at cost would you protect your family?'_

_"There is no value on my family." Father said. "Loyalty is not bought; it is earned."_

_"I have a little problem stirring in my realm." King Richard said. "I would be grateful if you could take care of it."_

_Father raised a brow and my brother seemed clueless. _

_"It depends on what kind of problem you're referring to." Father said._

_'One that eats cows and animal life." King Richard said. "A life for many, if you get rid of the problem there is a guarantee your secret will be safe."_


	10. Why that boy

This magnificent beautiful, and nicely detailed painting had my painting itself is one of those beautiful, well made, and classic.I am in a art museum, visiting for the day,just spending my time lazily. A large portal that reminded me strongly of a Science Fiction CGI pool of opened up in the middle of the painting. I froze in place with eyes stuck to the unusual blue portal that had different shades of the color including a bright circular center swarming on the painting.

"What the-" I said, and then a black flying ball-of what felt like clothes on a body-collided against me.

That collision sent me landing on the floor, back first. I could see the ceiling is so decorated well as the paintings on the walls. I push myself upright to see the portal closed in effect disappearing off the painting.I immediately noticed what seemed to be a young boy across from me. I get up on my two feet, as did the boy-that I could tell apart from the mess-, shaken but okay.

"You!" The boy said, pointing at me.

The boy strikingly reminded me of Dracula as a child.

"AH, mini-sized Dracula!" I squeak, stepping back.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows.

"I am nothing like Dracula." The boy said.

It is then I recognized the boy with slick black hair, way too big clothes for his age, and had this child like prince appearance. This boy is Loki. I pinch my shoulder and then rub my is still there.I had a hesitant question at first.

"...Do you perhaps have a relation to Loki?" I ask.

"I_ am_ Loki!" Loki said.

I am a little skeptical.

"I don't see how a grown man can be turned into a child." I said.

Loki's face turns in to fury.

"Thanos turned me into a child." Loki said. "And restricted my use of magic until I am a adult again! How does one live without magic?" I snort while watching Loki as a young boy, pace back and forth, in fury. "I am a god! Gods shouldn't be treated this way!"

"So, you're stuck as a child." I said, much amused. I laughed a little at the mess Loki's got himself into. "No one would take a child seriously!"

"What makes you think I am stuck as a child for eternity?" Loki asks, with a curious look.

"You're complaining about it; so, obviously it's for a long time." I said.

"No, three years." Loki said.

"Ten year old's can't become adults in three years." I said.

"This is exactly what I told Thanos." Loki said.

I raise my eyebrows up.

"Who the hell is Thanos?" I ask.

"An Eternal Deviant." Loki said. "He's an eternal who carries the Deviant Gene."

"So he's a eternal living embodiment of disgusting evil that has horrible wing taste, long loopy horns that never cease to end, is very huge, has a narcissistic personality that can turn the tables in front of Sociopaths and Psychopaths." I guess and exaggerate. Loki burst into a fit of laughter. "With a very questionable fantasy with axes and killing people like he is some terrible interpretation of William The Conquer."

Loki shook his right hand when the laughter had subsided.

"He's blue." Loki said. "Tall, ugly, and..." There is a brief pause. "Yes, he has a questionable relationship with the Mistress of Death." I raise eyebrow. Since when did the Grim Reaper have a mistress? "Thanos lives longer than Asgardians."

"So I'm sort of right." I said, lowering my eyebrow.

"There is no such thing as 'sort of'." Loki said. "You are wrong."

Why did I bother saying that out loud in front of Loki?

_Because I thought he was not really Loki at first_,I recall.

"Thanos has one weird perception on aging and time." I said.

Loki nods.

"He does." Loki agrees.

"And he so happened to send you back in a art museum." I said. "That so happens to have a deserted part that I am touring." I look over my shoulder, just to make sure that someone wasn't going to come out of no-where silently and make a scare,for a quick survey. I turn my head towards Loki. "This smells a lot like fate."

"Fate does not smell." Loki retorts.

I blink.

"That...was a figure of speech." I said.

"I will take my leave." Loki said, turning away. "Where's the exit to this building?"

"There's a couple of them in this building." I said. "Three fire exits, two hallways leading to the front doors, and several halls that are endless like a maze." Loki goes the wrong direction does not lead to an exit. "You can't leave." I grab Loki by the arm. "Not when there is stranger danger around."

Loki frowns, looking up towards me, and yanked his arm out so quickly.

"Why yes; I can." Loki said.

"Loki, you're physically underage." I said. "Someone will snatch you then take you to an orphanage."

Loki folds his arms, and narrowed his not-so-bright green eyes straight towards lightly taps his way-too-big boot in a challenging didn't have the slightest clue what an Orphanage is. It is much worse than what Loki grew up in Asgard. I half wanted to drag his sorry butt to an orphanage and ditch Loki there just to make him realize how lucky he is.

However, then there is Lewis.

I want to tell Lewis face to face; sister to brother, the truth.

"Why that won't happen." Loki said.

"You can't use magic." I said. "You said it yourself; no magic until you're a adult."

"I've been fiddling with my Frost Giant powers." Loki said. "That I _can_ use."

"Oh, boy." I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Don't get any bright ideas, pediatrician." Loki said.

Why that's a word I do not hear a lot. Wait; is he talking about someone who walks on the sidewalk or someone who helps a couple's pregnancy?

"You're lucky it is July." I said.

"July has nothing to do with my well being." Loki said.

"It does with your extended life time in my realm." I reminded Loki.

"No." Loki denied to believe me.

I rolled my eye grabbing Loki by the ear then headed towards the hallway that leads to the main doors being both 'enter' and 'exit'.Loki tried to squirm out of my grip that seemed to defy all the arguments about strength in the entire world about stubborn children being dragged out by their mothers. His demands of all didn't very much stirr fear within me. The few people touring the art museum shared 'what an odd family' kind of facial reactions when they faced my direction.

"Let go of my ear!" Loki demands. "Before someone catches my humiliation!"

"What a kid." A unusual fella said. "People are already catching his temper tantrum."

"Funny how you are humiliating yourself." I said.

"No, you are doing it!" Loki argues back.

This argument continued till I got to the lobby. I had to fake a smile at the people sharing questionable dragged his boots along the floor that they squeaked while making 'screech' capable of deafening an eldery's ear. I had not seen many old people in the museum coming in then walking out tugging a stubborn Frost Giant Child by the ear.

"Hey, you didn't go in with a child." The Security Guard, Andrew Lessworth-that's what the silver name tag read-, suddenly said.

I stop in my tracks,still holding Loki by the ear, and face towards Andrew.

"He went in under your nose." I lied, letting go of Loki's ear. "He is quite skilled in being silent."

"No, I was thrown into the building that has a terrible sense of art!" Loki argues. "I never went in with this woman."

Andrew raises a brow.

"I never encountered a family like yours before." Andrew said. "This kid doesn't seem the silent type."

"She is not my mother." Loki said, with a frown and a 'how can a man believe this?' attitude coming up. "Emily is way too young to be my mother!"

I held my hand out ignoring Loki's remarks.

"Emily Strange." I said, to which Andrew shook hands.

"Andy Lessworth." Andrew said. "I prefer Andy over Andrew." We stopped shaking hands. 'Emily Strange; what a strange name."

"I get that a lot." I said, and rub the back of my neck

"How dare two mortals flirt over me!" Loki exclaims. "I should freeze this Andy right now."

"No, you shouldn't." I said. "He doesn't have the time to dance with you, Loki."

"I am not asking for a dance." Loki said. "Your mind is full of cobwebs."

"This kid thinks dancing is freezing?" Andrew asks, raising a brow.

"He's a 's been raised mostly by his father back in a far, old country side part of Great Britain." I lied. "My kid; Loki Strange."

Loki's reaction is priceless.

"As in, that god, from New York?" Andrew asks.

"He's named after a dog not a god." I said. "It is only a coincidence."

"Well, when you spell dog backwards you get god." Andrew said. "Loki's last name fits his very unusual vocabulary and belief in dancing."

"Asgardians are not dogs." Loki said. "Nor are they backwards."

Andrew laughs so hard he held up his right index finger-while shaking his right hand-leaning one hand on his knees and a silent laugh that wouldn't come out even when his face turned red.I understood Andrew is trying to say 'hold on a minute' when Loki had folded his arms and made a comment about Andrew 'I don't have one glass of water for this idiot.' without a drip of sarcasm in his voice.

"You have a hilarious kid." Andrew said. "More hilarious than any boy I ever met."

"I am not her child." Loki said. "This Emily has little to no blood of Asgardian inside."

"Loki wanted to see a Louisiana painting in a Boston museum." I lied. "The painting of Asgardian Lewis."

"Louisiana?" Loki repeats. "I wouldn't dare to see a mortal with such a name in a museum."

Andrew, acting amused, laughs.

"Your kid is funny." Andrew said. "Sadly we don't have painting by Artists from Louisiana."

"I am moving to Louisiana." I said.

"Noooo!" Loki cries. "I don't want to move into a house belonging to a mortal who has a ugly name!"

"Louisiana is a state." Andrew said. "How old is Loki?"

"He is twelve." I lied.

"I am one thousand years old." Loki said. "At least I am a grown up man forced into the physical appearance of a child!"

"Wow, your kid has one creative imagination." Andrew said.

"We best be going!" I said, before Loki could send a freezing blast of ice on Andrew.

"Hey, wait,let me give you my phone number!" Andrew said, as I take Loki by the right hand then tow him out the building quickly.

"Keep it for someone else!" I shout back. "I don't need no phone number."

Loki is flailing his arms trying to send a accurate on the spot blast of ice.

"Stop moving and let me hit the target!" Loki demands.

"I am not a horse." I said. "And you're not an adult yet."


	11. On the way to the destination

I decided to take a plane to Louisiana with Loki in tow. I packed as much boy related clothing that the shopping cart could hold; boxers, pants, socks, shirts, coats, hoodies, you get the point! Geeze I didn't realize how simple blue shirts made an average man appear to be hot until I saw a billboard above the men shirt department. Loki had been, at that time, trying to convince a mall cop that he was a abducted child.  
>"Worst flight of my life." Loki complains, kicking at the seat across from me.<br>He is sitting beside a young boy named Gunter Tealin.  
>That kid once had been on the news in my reality; that's how I know his name.<br>"Uh..." Gunter said. "You're kicking at my dad's seat."  
>Loki glares over to Gunter, ever so sharply, that I could see below the Twilght book view. Okay, okay, okay I am a twihard who ships Jacob and Bella. Edward may be a vampire but he doesn't have the hotness or actually NOT emotionally abuse her. I like to think Jacob is perhaps Bella's best bet at having man's best friend by her side for eternity.<br>"So?" Loki asks, making a cup appear in his hands.  
>"I wouldn't kick at his seat if I were you." Gunter said.<br>"Watch me." Loki said, and then with one quick kick at the seat it flung forwards followed by a 'Ow!'.  
>A man, with dark hair that seemed to have some little specks of gray, turns over towards Loki. He had an agitated expression on his face. He reminded me of a man who's picture once showed up on the television set after a news segment indicating he had escaped prison after a couple years in prison serving time for the the murder of his wife Trish Kerkouski. What is the name of that man? He was Gertium Kerkouski; a Russian man. I squint my eyes ignoring the grayness,it was then I recognized him as the escaped man 'Gertium'.<br>"Who's been kicking at my seat?" Gertium asks.  
>"Your son." Loki said, pointing to Gunter.<br>"Nah uh!" Gunter denies. "This kid has!" He points furiously at Loki. "I was warning him, Dad."  
>Gertium raises a brow.<br>"Why do I see so many dead people standing around you?" Gertium asks. "So many ghosts for one child."  
>"I am not a child." Loki said. "I am a people died because of my failed mission a couple months ago."<br>"He did not just say that." Gunter said.  
>"Of course I did!" Loki declares. "I am the-"<br>"He's Loki Strange!" I said. "My kid."  
>"What a strange name for a kid." Gertium said,turning his attention towards Gunter. "Gunt." Gertium holds up his index finger. "I told you what happens when I see things that I don't want to see." Gunter slid down into his seat sulking. "Any more of this trickery will leave you without a Nintendo DS for a week."<br>"You should be telling this Strange kid; not me." Gunter said.  
>I returned my attention down to the twilight copy feeling relieved.<br>"Same thing." Gertium said, turning back and then sat down into the chair.  
>"My last name is not Strange." Loki said. "It is Odinson."<br>I figured that in this reality things may be different.  
>"Oh sock it." Gunter said, glaring towards Loki.<br>"I am not socking Odin." Loki said. "As unpleasent as it would be on Odin."  
>"Can you be quiet for at least an hour?" Gunter asks.<br>"Depends on the reason." Loki said.


	12. Don't you dare malfunction

I didn't hear another peep out of Loki for a couple hours after Gunter gave him a headset and a he was silent until something went wrong in the turbo blasting flight attendant had made an announcement that clearly specified that is where the problem lurks at the time , she didn't exactly word it that way through the intercomn. I am not sure how the airplane employee's can pin-point the problem without checking it out.  
>I put down the second twilight book on my lap.<br>"That is specific." I said.  
>That is when I finally noticed at the front-a man who strikingly resembled an actor in a suit that was leaked in 2014 for a Fantastic Movie-a young dark man get up from his is when he turned to the side putting down what seemed to be a bottle of water into a cup holder that it hit me. The black cute guy from Chronicle, his actor is Michael B Jordan, is in-fact The Human Torch. The second give away is the number 4 on the shoulder.<br>We know The Human Torch's name; Johnny Storm.  
>So for this current situation lets call him Johnny.<br>Suddenly the plane shakes both ways making almost everyone aboard panic and scream.I, on the other hand, used my legs to catch the twilight book while tightly digging my fingers into the arm of the big bag is in the compartment right above my head. Guess what happened to the closed compartment? All of the compartments lined alongside the seats flipped open letting lose all the stuffed belongings.  
>"This is the captian speaking." The Captain said, over the radio. "We've having a little problem getting balance."<br>Loki had taken off the headset looking puzzled.  
>"Uhh..." Gunter said. "I don't think it is turbulence causing the problem." Gunter points to the not-so-much covered window. "Something is out there holding the back end of the air plane by the probably disaster ridden mouth."<br>Usually kids are not that descriptive,I thought in disbelief.  
>The plane shakes side to side forcefully that people who hadn't buckled up were sent flying; except for Johnny. Johnny seemed to defy all of logical expectations by standing quite still unaffected.<br>"You're saying there's a sea creature shaking the air-plane." Loki said.  
>"Yes,that's what I am saying!" Gunter said.<br>Johnny traveled to the door, using the walls as his guide-including the sides of seats-fairly much turns over, probably utterly curious as to why this young man is headed ever so people may ask how I can picture Loki's thoughts despite knowing him for two days and twenty minutes. It is because I am guessing correctly, duh.  
>"What are you doing?" Gertium asks.<br>Johnny stops short at the door.  
>"Saving the day." Johnny said, with a quick smile.<br>"Obviously, or he wouldn't be there in the first place." Loki said,bluntly as Johnny forced the door open.  
>Johnny jumped out of the Plane.<br>"Flame on!" Johnny shouts, as his dark body becomes cloaked in radioactive heat.  
>At least I figure it is radioactive heat.<br>Everyone watched him fly by a large scale belonging to a huge creature that bore a remarkable resemblance to a cross of The Tyrannosaurus Rex and that god-awful Godzilla from the movie featuring Ferris Bueller's actor.I rub my eyes trying to make sure this is really happening in a world that has Gertium calling Gunter as his plan shook from side to side ever so fast that everything is sent flying during the frightened panicked screams of the passengers.  
>Minus me and Loki.<br>I frankly came to realize Loki is not much of reactive came to light when he sat back down, bound himself to the floor using ice, and took out a magazine from the seat in front of him while everyone is having a panic contest over who's the best screamer. God this kid is very lucky not follow the trend in the air plane. A puff of smoke struck the massive creature which let go of the back fins belonging to the plane. Numerous red,orange, and yellow lights went off in the air plane. Many people, including I, could see the fight going on between Johnny and the very fresh off the terrible design plan Sea-Rex.  
>"To your seats, passengers!" The Captain's voice came over the intercomn.<br>Cold winds entered the plane followed by a unique high pitch whistle.  
>"Can someone shut the damn door?" Gertium shouts.<br>"No thank you." Loki muttered.  
>"Can't exactly leave a man to the wrath of the ocean and his flames to be washed off, Dad." Gunter said<br>"He's called the human torch for a reason." Gertium said.  
>"So was The Steel Man." Gunter said.<br>"The Steel Man is an man made of steel." Gertium said. "This guy we're talking about is THE human torch; he can fly and create flames!"  
>"I'll do it!" The flight attendant said.<br>Does everyone really want to make Johnny lose his flight?  
>"No, wait!" I cry out, getting in the flight attendant's way. "Let's put a blanket up! Then you can shut the door when he crashes in."<br>The flight attendant raises a brow.  
>"How big of a blanket?" The Flight Attendant asks.<br>"Something no gives a care about." I said. "Any blanket big enough a person can tumble into a room with."  
>Most of the passengers turned towards the bald man.<br>We got our blanket.


	13. Coincedence? I think not!

Turns out using a blanket to block the freezing air-in exchange to let Johnny crash in-was a good much I should probably do it again if a situation calls for it with Johnny going out to save a bunch of passengers from unworldly creatures sprouting out of the ocean. I mean we're probably not going to see Johnny on another flight but if it were then there's something concerning about my current status in Marvel.  
>Loki did not like riding the bus to the new house I had bought in the state where people can very much debate that there's a lot of accents varying in form originating from different nations.<br>It is basically a large boiling pot when you think about gleefully ran off the bus-when I told him that this is our stop-taking in the better clean , once there is the greenhouse effect and global warming; the air might not be so asides to the point of all this concerning stuff that likely ends with Planet Earth engulfed in water; the bus didn't smell good.  
>"Yes!" Loki said, gladly. "No terrible stench in my face!"<br>I got off the bus carrying about three luggage's in my arms-getting them through door is a skill I have long perfected-by my reasonable guess. Reasonable guess, take note of that. Sometime in the movies I don't know how many luggage that people packed, nor does the viewers, so lets say I took a couple even though I've been here for about two weeks.  
>"Don't press your luck." I said, taking a stop near a blue mail box.<br>"Hah!" Loki said. "You say it as if I can step on a raccoon and a skunk without noticing."  
>I saw his boot inches above a little bunny.<br>"DON'T KILL THE RABBIT!" I shriek, throwing Loki off guard.  
>Loki looks down.<br>"Oh." Loki said.  
>I stride right past Loki, snickering, feeling like I had done the I sort of had done the impossible when you think about it and tags along asking me peskering little innocent questions about what house had I one point Loki asked if I had picked a farm house to get filthy in and die in while being forgotten by the entire world. The way he phrased it sounded sad but to Loki it was only a question suppose to get under my nerves.I stopped near a creepy old gray hit my back then fell backwards landing on the sidewalk.<br>"How dare you stop walking without alerting!" Loki said. "You should be lynched for that."  
>I stare at the creepy house feeling chills.<br>I could have made a smart ass reply but I did not.  
>There came a cold chill that made me close my eyes and think of a wintery night.<br>Yet the voice of Loki made that very hard to picture clearly by how he is describing a creepy sight.  
>"That house is ugly." Loki said. "So ugly it cannot be lived in. It is very disastrous in style-broken windows, mounds here and there, weeds on the mail box's grip, and a broken dog chain." Damn it felt more creepy by the minute through Loki's pointers. "Curtains that have never been taken down in several is several tears in the fabric blowing in and out unhinged to the rail connected to the ceiling."<br>I turn my head away from the house then continue my way leaving Loki in the dust criticizing the house.  
>"It seems someone needs to use Fabric Softener-" Loki said, turning his head. "Emily?" He looks around for me-while I was pretty far by a couple blocks- perhaps thinking I am trying to pull a trick on him. "How lovely. Ditch me in the middle of a street in front of a ugly house;is that cruel as Emily can get? I'll show her!"<br>I came to a stop near a fire hydrant hearing "Slow down, you platinum blonde mortal!" from the distance.  
>"Gee," I said, feeling the heaviness to the luggage's. "Is that a compliment?"<br>"Is not." Loki said, after he caught up with me. "By Helheim; you 'walk' pretty fast."  
>I laugh at Loki's reply.<br>"I'll file it away." I said, walking through the empty street.  
>"File what away?" Loki asks.<br>"New Hampshire." I said, casually.  
>"You cannot file away a huge landmass like that." Loki said.<br>I laugh at Loki's reply.  
>"Watch me." I said."One day I'llbe able to do it."<br>I came to a small house set nearby a much creepy, ugly, and old house.I came to the door tugging at the luggage then kicked open the door.  
>"Nice kick." Loki said. "Really bad threshold."<br>I walked into the house.  
>"Get used to it! " I said. "Because this is where we're living; well at least you're living at temporarily until you're adult again."<br>Yes,I've contracted another job that's very secretive.  
>So secretive that I have barely told Loki about when work arts for me and who is going to be babysitting him.<br>"Is this the house you chose?" Loki asks, frowning while observing the living room as he shut he door behind himself.  
>"Why yes, I did." I said, putting my big luggage on the table with a hard thud. "I picked the most ideal place in Louisiana to stay in."<br>"Hmph." Loki said. "Much better than the first ugly one."  
>I open the curtains.<br>The comic-con I've referred to lately is because I had a little unexpected visit chasing after a man suspected of terror related ties and counter fit connections. That day I spent there was pretty fine meeting up with some Pokemon I should go into detail into how exactly the day went in the best place in the world.  
>"Gertium is paranormal-ing, again!" I said, seeing Gertium speaking to thin air at the swing set.<br>"What do you mean Gertium is paranormal-ing?" Loki asks, puzzled.  
>"That's just it, he's doing it!" I said, watching Gunter follow Gertium in.<br>"But Paranormal-ing isn't a word!" Loki whines. "It does not make sense what you're referring to."  
>"For now it is." I said, taking my hand off the curtain. "In this house."<br>Loki raises his eyebrows.  
>"So I suppose you've chosen a well paying job." Loki said. "Just to renovate the backyard and the house entirely."<br>"They approached me." I said. "While..." I stare at him. "You don't need to know as it does not concern you."  
>I drag one of the luggage's down the hall.<br>"So they approached you; that doesn't sound right." Loki said.  
>"It was right after the explosion in the subway." I said. "They seemed genuinely concerned for me and how 'superb' my current condition was."<br>Loki tags alongside.  
>"You were in that car?" Loki asks.<br>"Yes." I said. "And I got rid of the bomb."  
>Loki stops gazing at me, flabbergasted, and perhaps speechless.<br>"You, a mortal, was in the explosion." Loki said.  
>"Yes!" I said,opening the door. "I survived."<br>"Through a explosion capable of blowing you into pieces, blowing your skin off, and vaporizing you." Loki said.  
>"I turned out okay in the end." I lied, my lip twitching. "I curled up to the side after putting down the bomb."<br>"Liar." Loki said.  
>"I stood there." I said. "And I didn't die."<br>"How does one not die?" Loki asks.  
>"Look it up." I said. "Probably a coincidence I survived."<br>"But twice?" Loki asks. "A coincidence; I think not!"  
>I shut the door on Loki.<p> 


	14. That day at Comic Con

I slipped into the building feeling intense, my heart pumping, and sort of out of was only then that I saw a girl dressed up as a genderbent gray robot with a cannon on their shoulder and a helmet resembling much of a bucket. For now if you want to know if this is occurring in the past then let me tell you that present tense is being used for this one occasion in this whole chapter.  
>"Dressed up as a FBI agent from Warehouse 13?" The genderbent gray robot gal asks.<br>I blink, multiple times, finding the question quite odd.  
>"Special Agent Strange." I said, flipping up my badge.<br>The gal's eyes went wide.  
>"You're holding it wrong!" The genderbent robot gal said, turning my badge upside down. "There."<br>I look over to see my badge looks pretty logical in the way it is positioned.  
>"Thank you?..." I said, staring at the gal. I put my badge away.<br>""The name is Belle." Belle said. "But not the whiny aft one from twilight. I hate the jokes people make about my name." She waves the cannon in mid air. "I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!"  
>"I get your point." I said. "Miss Belle, have you seen a suspicious man not in costume come by?"<br>Belle stares at me, wide eyed, lowering her head enough that it seemed she is attempting to make a unusual glare.  
>"Be specific." Belle said, putting the cannon back on her shoulder.<br>I had to wonder how much it weighed for certain because it had the appearance of a heavy object.  
>"Sweaty, red faced, got a bad hair cut, black jacket, unbuttoned blue shirt..." I described the man.<br>"He ran into there." Belle said. "Be careful." She points down the hall where there is a commotion going down. "Not a man with an unbuttoned shirt gets out of a room crowded by women."  
>I nodded and pretended to understand the last part.<br>"Thank you." I said.  
>I ran after the suspect.<br>The name of the suspect is Jones Furroway.  
>"YOU JERK, YOU RAN OVER MY DALEK COSTUME!" A high pitch man yelled as I ran closer.<br>I ran into the room at least getting out of the long windy hall with a blue ugly rug.  
>There are a bunch of people wearing tweed jackets waving unusual screwdriver related items and people waving scepters after a man. I could see Jones had made a mess jumping into men and women wearing tweed jackets-followed by mostly girls with black hair and a long black coat-are shouting different things at once yet I could make out a few as 'destroy our enemies and we'll destroy you, muggle!'. I am very familiar to the word muggle.<br>I had my handcuff's ready in my left hand to get the annoying pest out of the crowded building.  
>"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through." I said, going after Jones.<br>Damn, why did god coin the existence of fans to get in my way?  
>There are some ladies dressed up wearing dresses designed similar to a police box yet more strange than it appeared. What was the name of that box is something I cannot even figure. I came across a whole room full of pictures of one man-with even more numbers of the women with black hair and long black coats-in various positions,scenes, and notably a few of them he had a scepter glowing a light blue at top coming out of a small item shaped similar to a stone.<br>The man's face reminded me of a prince.  
>A very royal prince ripped out of a fairy tail blended into Harry Potter. Oh my his hair in the pictures is curled back enough I thought this character might be using a lot of hair gel if he did exist in real another picture he was blue with unusual lines on his face and his eyes are a soft other picture he had golden armor on with horns going; pointed up and then curled back over the helmet. Two other pictures showed his helmet's horns pointed straight, literately, quite straight. The lone, and very much not drawn of,picture had his helmet's horns curled up down wards similar to a ram.<br>There is a big white sign reading 'Loki Laufeyson fan stations' and below that read 'Loki's Army'.  
>The last exit for Jones is blocked.<br>From my partial view I saw Jones take a turn to the right then ran into the crowded Scepter Fans area. Jones ran over to the tables-there wasn't professional actors in the room at this house-waving a gun that he took out so randomly. Oh god my suspect has just escalated the situation into a bigger one!  
>"I have a gun!" Jones shouts. "Clear the exit!"<br>"GET OFF THE TABLES!" The girls shriek. "Then we can talk."  
>Jones happens standing in front of a picture of the Laufeyson guy on a throne.<br>"Hah, you can't take down a man with a gun." Jones jokes. "Lets see about that!"  
>Jones recklessly shot after a couple of those Tweed dressed fans making quite a few rounds. A couple fans fell back to the floor followed by hysteria by those not shot at.I had to think fast before he killed more people in this building where fans gather every-year and there's always a sensational mystery to it that brings shows to making episodes where some-one dies during comic-con.I saw one of the girls had a scepter in their hands being pointy and sharp.<br>"Excuse me," I said, taking the stick. "I have to use this, law enforcement purposes!"  
>"How rude!" The unusual girl said.<br>"Rude is not saving Loki's Army." I said.  
>I aimed it at Jone's figure-well, actually, right at the gun-using my best aiming skills.<br>For sure my aiming skills are not the best.  
>"Ready...aim...fire!" I shot it after the hand.<br>Instead I knocked the gun out of Jones's hand. I drop the Scepter to the ground then throw myself onto Jones knocking off the tables sending to the floor.I landed on my side on the floor feeling my hips bump against the floor. Cuff him,cuff him, cuff him!, I thought coming over to Jones.  
>I cuffed Jone's hands together.<br>"Is this how my tax paying money is being spent?" Jones asks, with a sneer. "A Special Agent coming in without back up and unable to decide clearly if a respectable business man is innocent!"  
>I force him up.<br>"When you shot those people," I said. "You became guilty."  
>"Save it for my lawyer." Jones said.<br>"Someone's already called for the ambulance!" I hear one of them shout.  
>"Hey, that cop used a scepter,that's insulting to our sonics!" One of the tweeds said.<br>"Our weapon is better than yours." The unusual girls said.  
>"Nah uh." The Tweeds said.<br>"Yes, it is cooler." The unusual girls said.  
>Somehow during the conversation; Loki's Army ran after the Tweeds-along with their sonics-waving their scepters yelling 'Our weapon is better than yours!' leaving me and the cuffed up the exit to Comic-Con had been left clear . There are some people still there apparently have been the victims of the numerous gun shots Jones had sent off. Unfortunately at the back there were two people lain there dead-probably cause of death is gun shot wound to the chest-not close enough to be near the doors yet far enough for not many people to notice.<br>It occurred to me they had not noticed their inflictions and got out of the way.  
>"You're going to spend a long time in prison." I said, guiding Jones out of the building.<br>"Like to see you try," Jones said. "I am rich."  
>I hated people in the rich business for this sort of thing; thinking they can get away with anything. I shoved him into the back seat, then locked all the doors on him, and let him try to bust the windows open. Bullet proof glass has been useful in many occasions. I knew that I would have to be questioned by other law enforcement about my failure to apprehend Jones before the shots.<br>Honesty I never felt so guilty for letting people die on my watch.  
>I had my head hung low sitting down in t chair waiting for the law enforcement of that jurisdiction to come in when a man resembling Hugh Jackman-a rather younger version-came in wearing an unusual suit that would be worn for scuba diving just without the fins and the mask.<br>"What are you a fan of?" I ask. "Don't come into that room...it's evidence now."  
>"I am not a fan of anything,Bub." The man said.<br>I raise my head up.  
>"What?" I ask.<br>Did he really call me 'Bub'?  
>"Well, you see I was searching for this girl," The man explains. "And she happened to come in here,Bub."<br>"Business guy with a red face?" I ask.  
>I hoped he might have some connection to Jones.<br>"No." The man said.  
>This is a little odd, I thought.<br>"Then who?" I ask.  
>"A woman with purple hair that has several highlights,Bub." The man said.<br>"What is your name?" I ask.  
>"Logan," Logan said. "And this woman has really long fingernails capable of turning into..." He, himself,is finding it hard to describe a woman's fingernails. "I can't describe it, Bub."<br>"Water?" I ask.  
>"No." Logan said.<br>"Sand?" I ask.  
>"No." Logan said.<br>"Electronical related Science Fiction stuff?" I guess.  
>"Yes." Logan said.<br>"I am Emily Strange," I said, holding my hand out. Logan looks at me strangely, standing much as though he realized something important, without blinking. "Glad to meet you."  
>"Emily Strange?" Logan said.<br>I got the feeling he wasn't going to shake my hand so I lowered it back on my lap.  
>"Yes." I said, with a nod.<br>"How old are you?" Logan asks.  
>"38." I said.<br>"No, really." Logan said.  
>"37." I said.<br>"Ah hell." Logan said, taking out a device. "I went into the wrong door!" He turn around begins walking away. "I can't believe they gave me the wrong time coordinates."  
>"What's so important about my age?" I ask.<br>Logan stops in his tracks, then turns towards me.  
>"Name the most important thing that has happened in your life, bub." Logan said.<br>"Good or bad?" I ask.  
>"Bad." Logan said.<br>I sigh letting off the disappointment of today.  
>"...I let my suspect kill two people in Comic-Con." I said.<br>I saw the faintest of all smiles on his face.  
>"It's going to get better, bub." Logan said. "Trust me."<br>I watched Logan turn away from me and disappear out of my view.  
>What a strange man.<p> 


	15. Work can be complicated

Work can be complicated when raising a young god under the roof. Loki repeatedly kept asking me two questions; 'what are you?' and 'what is your job?'. The only thing I could not do is tell Loki what my job is. It is part of the argrement that brings me into having a job in the first place.  
>"If I had magic then I wouldn't be needing to come with you to a store!" Loki complains.<br>I had a short laugh while eying at the cereal section.  
>"It is a part of life." I said.<br>"Oh like you going out from Monday to Thursday leaving me with a Babysitter until Friday." Loki said. "May I remind you that it's like you live somewhere else twenty-four seven."  
>"I am there; Friday,Saturday, and Sunday." I said.<br>"Which begs to question what job you've taken." Loki said, ignoring my reply.  
>"You don't need to know." I said, grabbing a Captain Crunch box. "It is nothing big, in my opinion," I drop the box into the cart. "And it pays well."<br>"Why do you even have a house when you're not even there?" Loki asks. "Better question is; why don't you just drop me off to those houses for 'orphans' who get a better deal with their 'new' parents."  
>I walk down the section.<br>"Needless to say you've never lived in a Orphanage." I said.  
>"Sure I have." Loki said.<br>"How different is your orphanage?" I ask.  
>"I lived on Asgard and it was sort of an orphanage." Loki said.<br>I stop.  
>Hell, Asgard is a kingdom full of gods not mortals.<br>"Loki, have you ever seen Annie the movie?" I ask, in a low voice.  
>"No." Loki said.<br>I glare down at Loki.  
>"Tell me what a orphanage is, boy." I said.<br>To say for the least; Loki is practically begging to be thrown into a terrible place.A dear, dear, terrible place where most wouldn't make friends in the likeliest places in reality. They lose things constantly when moving from place to bad parents only get the kids for the paycheck. The kids get thrown into the system and life is never, never, the same for them least that is what I know about orphanages.  
>"A place to wait for parents." Loki said, quite calmly.<br>My hand gripped on the handle, tightly, feeling rage.  
>"You're asking for it." I said.<br>"I am." Loki said.  
>I couldn't argue with a man asking to have a terrible childhood.<br>Loki in a way is reliving his childhood.  
>I couldn't believe this arrogant guy has an army of girls who worship him and obsess over him! I didn't reply to Loki's newer questions about the store but what made sure to do was send a text message to that poor girl, then, after purchasing my groceries; I dumped Loki at a Orphanage in Nevada-don't ask how I did that but I sure as hell used the fastest vehicle available from my job under 'an emergency'-with his clothes and what was his belongings.<br>"Huh?..." Loki was half asleep when I dumped him.  
>The side of his child face is covered in water.<br>All of the luggage is around the young confused Loki.  
>"See ya, sucker." I said, with a short wave. "Bye-bye."<br>I turned around and headed straight back to the state I moved to. I bet Loki is going to be in there for a month and he'll change his mind after seeing what he wanted to be in. It is quite fitting when given much thought.I had a mad delightful smile on my face. I really do not believe Loki would give a bother about finding me.  
>Hell, why would a god wanting to be in the orphanage go back to someone he didn't want to live with?<br>I made it back to the house by 2:40 AM. I was fast asleep on the couch by 2:45 AM. Loki wouldn't be asleep for at least...maybe an hour, I guess. I may have to make a call to Odin that perhaps my deal with him has I'll try to make that important text message with Lewis.  
>I'll try, I swear.<p> 


	16. More like not a month

"So Emily," Polly said over the phone. "How's the job been going for you?"  
>"Fine." I said.<br>"And what about the kid you took?" Polly asks.  
>I look down to the calender to see it reads the year 2013. It is July 15th. It has been one year since I met Loki and been thrown into the world of Marvel.<br>"Uh, I don't know." I said.  
>"...What does your job involve?" Polly asks.<br>I walk around then come around to straightening a picture frame.  
>"Secret." I said.<br>The frame slides back into it's crooked position.  
>"What about the kid?" Polly asks.<br>"He kept complaining he wanted to be taken into an Orphanage." I said. "So I did."  
>"You..." Polly said. "dropped off a kid who appeared out of a painting in front of a orphanage."<br>"Yep." I said, getting the broom out then leaned the against the wall and slid it sideways making the position better.  
>"ARE YOU MAD?" Polly yelled.<br>"He was getting on my nerves." I said.  
>"That's what kids do!" Polly said. "What you did is mean."<br>Yet, you don't know he's a fully grown man shrunk to the age of a child.  
>"But he's no ordinary kid because he's Ben 10-" I groan then look up towards the ceiling. "Darn t; the cartoons have already gotten to me." I noticed the words, finally, on the cieling. "Emily Strange is a neglectant parent."<br>I felt a string get pulled in my heart.  
>I am so glad I dropped Loki off to the Orphanage.<br>"Who says you are?" Polly asks.  
>"No one." I said.<br>"Don't say you are!" Polly yelled.  
>"I didn't say that-" I started to say but Polly cut me off.<br>"Yes, you did!" Polly said. "Strengthen your inner parent walls and repeat after me: Emily Strange is a wonderful parent!"  
>"Emily strange is a wonderful parent." I said.<br>"YOU DIDN'T SAY IT RIGHT, YOU BIG SISSY!" Polly chides me. "Repeat; one more timer; Emily Strange is a wonderful parent!'  
>"Emily Strange is a wonderful parent!" I shout.<br>"Good, we're getting somewhere." Polly said.  
>We had a fairly nice chat after is still the concerned gal for her friends when hearing them say something worrisome. Polly is not just plain old Polly because of her stereotypical kind of character; she's very different is what I can Jackson hasn't called me at all within the year spent in the totally unique state with many accents sounding similar to Irish and another accent to another nation that I usually forget.<br>Polly is the first person to end the call.  
>Well, people's accents in this state sound similar to Irish.<br>Go figure for Louisiana being a big melting pot for immigrants back in the day.  
>I look down to the phone on the table. I put down the sleek black newer phone on the table beside the old one. I pick up the old flip phone flipping it open. It still has all five bars.I go through my contacts list until coming down to Lewis's name then pressed on it.<br>Text message or phone call?  
>I go with the text message.<br>_Dear Lewis,You're a Rock Giant._  
>There are three dots under the message on the page with a green background and white text boxes.I can see the last messages I sent back to my Bro way back when.<br>_So am I, Lewis. We've been around for a long...long...long time._  
>How do I break the news his memories have been tempered?<br>_I don't think I am coming back,bro._  
>He's probably living the life better than I am left unaware of his true heritage until the time he looks upon the screen.I had so many things to say but telling him the news had been placed on the backburner about his heritage and memories until today. So many things have changed since picking the lock using nail clippers.<br>I developed the skill of thievery a long time ago growing up in my version of Earth.  
>It's a gift I've learned to use wisely.<br>_I don't know why you went to father and had your memories taken..._  
>It's a question I've been going over for some time.<br>_I didn't know the truth until a couple months ago. Mother told me everything except why you decided to do it first. We're from a long forgotten realm that since has been destroyed. It was called Boulderheim. We're Rock Giants; beings with characteristics of rock and live long like gods. Gods do exist, you're aware of that now, as there is such thing as Asgard..._  
>How to spill the news that the only way I could have been back home was ditched is perhaps tricky.<br>_I was going to come back under a deal with Odin. _  
><em>But then Loki kept complaining about me not being around much.<em>  
><em>You see, Loki had been turned into a child by Thanos. Look up Thanos on the internet. By this time Loki has a year or two left until he is back to his grown adult stage. I ditched Loki at a Orphanage. The deal was to bring Loki to New Mexico and drop him off in the middle of a old stadium, and then, Loki would be sent back to Asgard.<em>  
>I had to pause thinking about what to say next.<br>_The funny part about it is I had to earn Loki's trust and not do it right away. I am sorry, Lewis. But I believe where our two roads end; going on two different paths miles apart. I am going to put my phone into a little box with a charger after sending this. But I will always be a Strange; Emily Strange._

* * *

><p><em><strong>...2:40 AM...<strong>_  
><em><strong>...Yes in the middle of the night...<strong>_  
>I got called up for the police station in the city, so I did as I had been called for. The part about being me is that learning to drive a car was not easy shortly after being given a responsibility. Lets say kid Loki never was in the car with me and my driving skills are still not the best.<br>A bull dog stares at me as I get out of the car. The Bull Dog is creepy even wearing a pink collar shining in the light showing off the gems embedded in the bull dog is white and brown including having a leg shorter than the others unusually.  
>I closed the driver's side door then aim the square device at the car and lock it.<br>Woof,woof, woof went the bull dog.  
>"I am not an intruder on your territory,man." I said turning towards the bull dog<br>There's a stop sign wedged in between the right hand side tire.  
>"Oh hell." I said, then walk over to the tire.<br>I yank out the stop sign sticking out of the tire.  
>I look over my shoulder to see there is not a stop light-where there should be one-but quite dark and empty. I came to realizing the stop sign was at the corner when I ran it over.<br>"Hey, I am not the best driver." I said, towards the bull dog. "Not bad enough to kill people."  
>The bull dog huffs and walks away like a diva.<br>Wait, did I just characterize a dog as a over-dramatic person?  
>I shook my head then put the stop sign back where it had been-I summoned wet rocks around the metal handle enough to keep it standing in rocks solidified into a hard type of pavement that became a mound keeping a stop sign in place. A pavement that really stuns me a Rock Giant can not only create rocks and heal themselves but make pavement.<br>I walk towards the police station in high heels hearing them 'click clack' against the sidewalk. I open the door letting myself in holding onto my purse's big strap along my hall is deadly silent not a sound could be heard nor a criminal's rantings and people in hysteria. There wasn't even a man stabbed sitting on the bench covering his wound with a clipboard in front of him.  
>Usually there are people on the benches waiting.<br>I walk down the empty hall passing each bench.  
>I came to the large wooden doors which reminded me of those from the closet door leading into Narnia with a lot of fur coats. I opened the left hand door then let myself in feeling like a small child sneaking into her father's reading felt nostalgic.<br>There is a woman in a blue uniform at a desk chewing on bubblegum.  
>I only knew it was bubble gum because of the pink ball coming out of her mouth and then being popped.<br>"Emily Strange?" The desk lady asks, throwing the popped bubble gum into the trash.  
>I felt relieved for that somewhat comforting-and not demanding-question.<br>"I am Miss Strange." I said. coming to the counter. I came to a stop in front of the desk counter. "What kind of emergency am I here for?"  
>"Family emergency." The desk lady said.<br>Family...what? I don't have any family in this version of Midgard.  
>"Pardon me?" I ask.<br>"Family emergency." The desk lady said. "You're the only living relative for a orphaned Teenager."  
>I raise my eyebrows.<br>"Who?" I ask.  
>The desk lady glances over to the right.<br>"Me." Came a deep voice.  
>The voice sounded like a narrator to USA's many upcoming episodes during marathons.<br>So it was worth a look.  
>I look over to see a teenage version of Loki sitting in the chair. I hadn't noticed him remarkably coming into the room. There are several chairs, some magazines , and a few cans for garbage to be thrown into. He is slumped over in the chair holding a brown teddy bear in the cockpit of his arms. There are three luggages at his feet.I couldn't believe that he, that annoying god, had decided I was his last living relative. I glance over to the desk lady confused how it all came down to me.<br>"Foster parents died in a car crash; he survived." The desk lady said.  
>"How old is he?" I ask.<br>"He says one thousand but he looks to be seventeen." The desk lady said. She hands me a paper slip. "Please sign the paper to take him in."  
>I raise my other brow.<br>"Is he...that hard to take care of for parents?" I ask.  
>The desk lady shrugs.<br>"I don't know." The desk lady said. I lower my eyebrows back down. "The Foster system just doesn't want him."  
>A year and he has gone through the system.<br>The system hates Loki enough it wants other relatives to take him.  
>I signed the paperwork.<p> 


	17. There's much to be told

"How may times did you move to different parents?" I ask.  
>"Nineteen." Loki said.<br>I glance over towards Loki finding it hard to believe.  
>"...Seriously." I said.<br>"Nineteen." Loki repeats.  
>"And what about the latest?" I ask.<br>"I was there longer than the other mortals; nine months." Loki said.  
>I whistled.<br>"You went from house to house..." I count my fingers on the wheel. "Four months." I had a little smile crawling up on my face. "It is amusing to see a teenage god take a teddy bear everywhere he goes."  
>"I do not take him everywhere." Loki said. "I got him on the 10th parents."<br>"You've had him for 9 parents." I said. "That really indicates you do."  
>"I've seen the children in the orphanage easily lose their belongings."Loki said. "I hid my belongings just where I would remember. It was so obvious nobody bothered to even look."<br>"Oh, did you even at once lose a prized possession?" I ask.  
>"No." Loki said, quickly.<br>"Everyone loses stuff moving," I said. "But there are kids who steal from those moving. It happens all the time, Loki, it is natural."  
>"Not to me, it isn't." Loki said.<br>I take a turn to the left passing the house.  
>"The family I spent nine months were, lets say, an old couple." Loki said. "They had a sob story about losing their grand child and their children in a plane crash a couple months ago."<br>"So they wanted to get a replacement for two generations." I said.  
>"What?" Loki asks, as though I had accused him of something terrible. "Me? a replacement?"<br>"It's a thing, you know." I said. "It's a very known thing."  
>"What's a thing?" Loki asks.<br>"A thing." I said.  
>"...What is a thing?" Loki asks.<br>I sigh.  
>"Some entity, object, or creature that is not or cannot be specifically designated or precisely described." I said.<br>"Oh, that's what it is." Loki said.  
>"So, how did they take it when you aged?" I ask.<br>"It happened overnight." Loki said. "I showed them what I could do while explaining who I believed me, and, let me stay even though they feared were quite the puzzling couple."  
>"They feared you and let you stay." I said.<br>"Yes." Loki said.  
>"And you didn't get into trouble with them." I said.<br>"They were quite literately the last people on the list for the system for people willing to take a child like me." Loki said. "The child services said so themselves."  
>"So, how long ago did they die?" I ask.<br>"Last week." Loki said.  
>"It took you a week to drag your shoes in the mud." I said.<br>"No, they didn't ask me until the last minute for your phone number." Loki said.  
>I raise a brow,paying attention to the road.<br>"My first day involved them drilling me for answers." Loki said. "Including your phone number," I swore there was a look of realization glimmering in his eyes but then that look went down. "Which they lost."  
>I pressed a button behind the steering wheel.<br>Wing blades shot out from both sides of the car.  
>"Why are you going down the wrong road?" Loki asks, sounding puzzled with his face leaning against the window.<br>"You wanted to know what my job was." I said, pressing a few more side buttons.I had a cheesy grin spreading across my face. "I am bringing you there."  
>The car lifted off the road right into the sky.<br>The vehicle became clearly disguised-aka camouflaged-to the outside view so it seemed people can say it became invisible in simple English while I say 'camouflage'. There are many arguments people can make about my vehicle.  
>"...What?" Loki said, turning his head towards my direction appearing to be so alarmed.<br>Loki honestly reminds me of a confused kitten looking for their mommy.  
>"I am taking you to my job, duh." I said. "I had to learn how to drive before launching into the sky!"<br>Loki stares at me in utter shock.  
>"Is that why I had to be in a terrible bus with an awful stench for Odin knows how long?"<br>"From and to; yes." I said.  
>"What have you been doing for the past..." Loki starts but I interrupt.<br>"Thirty eight." I said.  
>"Thirty-eight years of your life?" Loki finishes.<br>"Living." I said.  
>Loki frowns at my reply.<br>"That does not answer my question." Loki said.  
>"For a really long time I had automobile driving phobia." I said, passing a couple bats. "This job I took changed everything. What I learned is my driving skills are terrible, yet..." I had a smirk. "I soar in the sky."<br>"Where are we going?" Loki asks.  
>"Bouvet Island." I said. "One thousand miles off the coast of Antarctica."<br>"What a terrible name." Loki remarks.  
>"Actually you'll find a island with a terrible name has something great about it." I said. "It recently had a heat bloom last year. We've been studying the samples recovered from the hole in abandoned whaling station. Tomorrow there's going to be other people coming and the clearing for the deeper part of the hole is set to be done today."<br>"Emily, what kind of job did you take?" Loki asks.  
>"That's something I am not allowed to tell." I said. "I have to be there for their arrival."<br>"You just said 'we've been studying the samples'." Loki points out. "You're a sample studier!"  
>"Not exactly." I said, slyly.<br>"Forensic Anthropologist?" Loki guesses.  
>"Silly, there's no bones." I said, with a laugh.<br>"Dirt identify-er?" Loki guesses.  
>"No way I am telling you." I said. I turn on the radio. "There's a chance we're going to be there for many times I didn't come home on time was because of the I was supposed to be back by five on Wednesdays...but mother nature had a different plan in mind."<br>"And they chose you after surviving a bomb." Loki said.  
>"You are never going to let that go." I said, with a short lived sigh.<br>"Tell me what you are." Loki said.  
>"Something ancient." I said.<br>"Asgardian?" Loki guesses.  
>"Nope, much more ancient than them." I said.<br>"There are many beings ancient more than Asgardians." Loki said.  
>"That's all I am giving." I said. "There's a glove compartment, open it, there's plenty of material for you to read about this location." Loki opens the glove compartment. "Well, actually,it has a big stack of papers about a couple lethal aliens known by this realm and considered a threat to be aware of."<br>Really those papers are huge.  
>Loki looks up to me holding the huge pile of stapled papers in his arms.<br>"How can you have read this within two weeks?" Loki asks.  
>"On the way to Bouvet Island I listened to some audio readings of the files." I said. "Lucky you are not the driver. Plus, your stuff stays in the trunk so it doesn't iced over. So, Mr I dropped the scepter,start reading."<p> 


	18. You call them Xeno

Loki hadn't finished reading when I parked near the whaling station in Bouvet windshield only shows the blinding rays of snow flying out of the cloudy sky; usually,Bouvet Island has light snow in which anyone can walk through and see through when it is coming down.I know my way around to the main base after a year working on that island so fortunately nature's fury could not send me the wrong way.  
>"We're here." I said, taking the keys out of the ignition.<br>Loki held up his index finger still engrossed into the paper.  
>"James Patterson didn't write that report." I said,jokingly. Loki puts his hand down on the arm rest. "Maybe the actual person will get recognition one day for making an addicting report."<br>Loki ignored my reply as his eyes-they stood out in the white scenery, pretty bright-were going this way and that. He hadn't moved his seating position for countless house. I realized then that my attempt at humor had fallen flat right into an ugly coal.  
>"So much for trying." I muttered to myself, turning off the radio.<br>Humor is not in my best skills.  
>Why not turn the heat off on Loki?<br>Brilliant, it'll take long for him to notice that I am gone.  
>That is if he forgets I told him to get out after getting Bouvet Island style prepared.<br>I unbuckle myself then reach over to the backseat and grab a big gray coat with brown fur around the hood. So much for being prepared on an island left into perpetual winter. I take the coat back into the front seat. I take my hot red high heels off then toss them into the back seat. I put my feet into long winter boots set alongside the two floorbased parts for accelerating and stopping. I take out a hat from the hood and put it on my head. I get two gloves out of the large coat pockets then put them on, put on ear muffs for my exposed ears, and get on the big warm coat. I wrapped a scarf around my neck for extra caution; no one wants a neck-freeze-bite.  
>I've been doing this for a year.<br>I put the keys into the left hand coat pocket, next, I open the door.  
>Well that soon alerted Loki to what he had been ignoring. Loki glances up off the paper towards the windshield. The surprise on his face is kind of unique in the history of 'Teenage gods' not really written down in a many people have the chances to meet a teenage god.<br>Well, my story is different.  
>Loki's expression turned into dread as he saw the pouring snow masking whatever is in the distance.<br>"No wonder you had a bad sun tan." Loki said. I open the driver side door hearing the wind's unusual chilly sound. "You were over layered."  
>I step out of the car pretending not to hear.<br>I shifted towards Loki's direction mustering my best serious look.  
>"Loki; ass out of the car." I said.<br>Loki looks so defensive in a way that makes him look cute.  
>"Its so white out there," Loki said. "And cold looking might I add."<br>"Don't be a chicken," I said. "Gods can withstand the cold. There's no excuse being a god!"  
>"Fine." Loki said, defeated.<br>I shut the driver's side door then take the keys out of the pocket and twirl the center metal item around my fingers.  
>"But I am not done reading this report written by Major Alan Schaefer!" Loki shouts back.<br>I flip the keys in my hand. After all those hours of driving I've become a sort of a night I kind of cheated by sleeping for a couple hours with the car on Autopilot mode-Loki had been reading intently at that time-on the way to Bouvet boots crunched in the snow.A dark feeling grew in my gut in a way that could easy out match a paranormal gut feeling in a imaginary stage of boxing.  
>Fifteen minutes after I got out and headed my way to the base-built across from the abandoned whaling station-I heard even more bigger crunching. The sound of these crunching made me think of bad dress shoes going bad in the heavy big fluffy snow.I pressed on the red button on the black device activating the protection-concealer-hibernation.<br>Several years ago there was a discovery of a unique alien nest in SouthEast was quite a fuss between the nations what to do about it-surprisingly The Philippines recoiled at the thought of sending in civilians to check out the next-for a couple days. Those couple days were deadly to those who bothered going; that resulted in the deaths of a hundred in those deadly days there was a group of survivors who managed to somehow get these son of a gun aliens thing is The Philippines couldn't stop its own people from being curious as to what had discovered by a Janitor.  
>They dubbed the alien as 'Xenomorph'.<br>"Have you ever come across one of these Xenomorphs?" Loki asks.  
>"Nope." I said, but then I pause. I had to give it some thought about the idea never meeting one face to face. "Well, if you count remains."<br>"Uh huh," Loki said. "You call them Xenomorphs and you have not seen these fabled aliens for yourself! How can they be real when they sound to be made out of mortal imagination?"  
>I shook my head continuing my walk.<br>"Tell that to the survivors." I said.  
>"Survivors?" Loki repeats, puzzled.<br>"You skipped a page." I said.  
>"But there was not any mention of survivors." Loki said.<br>"Did you just stare at one page and think about how to pick apart these aliens to be fiction?" I ask.  
>"No." Loki said. "I read...some pages."<br>"You must be a bad liar or be a bad page skipper." I said.  
>"I am not a page skipper." Loki denies.<br>"You missed a couple pages." I said. "That says it all."  
>I had to yank my boots out of the snow as we approached closer and closer to the outrageously tall door to gray snow covered building. Even with an argument in hand about skipping pages Loki is the one who insists I am wrong and he is the one who is absolutely right. Well, if only that were true. The door looks short and chubby because of the really tall snow when there is not that much snow there isn't a short chubby door that has a couple walking platforms for each snow level it is currently outside.<br>"You're wrong." Loki said.  
>Loki goes past me-coatless!-with skin such a gentle color blue I almost thought he was Paul Bunyan's friend ox 'Babe' and Loki's eyes glowing red as a wet rose. I decided not to reply figuring it would only end up into a confusing argument knowing Loki. I swear the stories about Loki's arguments I told Polly had cracked her up much to my horror.<br>"He's such a Rapidash." I mutter to myself. Really, Loki is like a shiny Rapidash bred for winter just without magic but capable of plowing through hard snow. It is like Loki is on fire, really, that's how it seems to me.  
>I kept up the slow pace taking my sweet time to get each boot out of the snow slowly becoming heavy to get through by each step. Fortunately the abandoned whaling station is much easier to walk around. I've been complaining to Fred about there needing an instant teleporting device just so I wouldn't have to waste so much energy walking in hard snow.<br>When I finally got to the door, Loki is leaning against the right hand tight corner glaring at the security camera.I knock on the door three times with heavy thuds. A blue panel appeared beside the handle requesting for the password.  
>"Everything needs passwords to get in anywhere." Loki complains.<br>"And paperwork." I added. I lower myself to the blue panel. "The password is Manila; 5,5,1998."  
>"Password accepted." The machine went.<br>The door opens on its own.  
>"May 5th 1998," Loki said as I straighten up. "Why a date?"<br>"It's not the date that matters," I said. "It is fear of forgetting our worst nightmare."  
>I walk into the room brushing off what remains of snow that landed on my shoulder.<p> 


	19. Not a child

...One hour later...  
>...In an elevator...<br>"How long is this elevator going to continue?" Loki asks.  
>"Five more minutes." I said, calmly.<br>Loki sharply glares over towards me in the meanest way possible.  
>"You said that five minutes ago." Loki said, sounding angry and frustrated.<br>I look down to the bar graph item similar to a screen near the elevator doors.  
>"That's because we do have five minutes left." I said.<br>"There is no we." Loki said.  
>I have a short lived laugh at his reply.<br>"As there is two people in this room; you're wrong." I said,holding up two of my fingers. "Smart-ass."  
>Loki gawks at me.<br>"Is that what you do for the entire hour before you do work?" Loki asks. "Stand there and think?"  
>Much as he amused me that really wasn't true.<br>"No," I said. "I the time go faster."  
>"And you didn't bring a book this time." Loki said, hissing at 'this time' in a way best compared to him accusing me of being a spy for all know how ludicrous that is; me, being a spy, for a nation: with restricted internet.<br>I sigh then point to the side of my head.  
>"That's because it is all in here." I said,tapping on my temple.<br>The elevator finally stopped.  
>"Finally!" Loki said.<br>The door opened to reveal a sleek, pretty,and pristine lab.  
>"What the Muspelheim leaves this room clean so well?" Loki asks.<br>I went through the door snickering.  
>"Cleaning up after ourselves, smart-ass." I said.<br>I've long since gone to believe Muspelheim meant Hell in Norse Mythology.  
>"Can you stop saying my ass is smart?" Loki asks.<br>"Not until you're grown up." I said. "And what is Muspelheim?"  
>"You can call it a literal hell." Loki said. So I am right, I thought walking down the hall in black high heels. All the coatware are in the first floor in a cubby huge enough for me. "And then there is Helheim in Niflheim. Helheim is the underworld realm. Niflheim is where life goes back to in the end."<br>"So helheim is hell?" I ask, puzzled.  
>Loki shrugs.<br>Loki, actually, just shrugged.  
>"If you think of it that way." Loki said.<br>I rub my forehead using my right hand.  
>"...Oh my god you're confusing." I said, shaking my head and then take my hand off my forehead.<br>Ron and Fred are over the table observing a long wide black shield like park that is not a still sat in their seats.  
>"Hey Emily." Ron and Fred said at once staring at the part-that we all agreed on calling the black scale-still confusing to biology and science.<br>"You know, the black scale is not going to move." I said as Fred handed Ron a wrapped up BLT.  
>"It moved." Fred said.<br>"By an inch." Ron adds,unwrapping the BLT.  
>"By the way," Fred starts to say.<br>"There's already a hole." Ron finishes for Fred. Ron has an Australian accent, big muscles, a little blonde mustache growing, and wild blonde hair that should belong to a cowboy in Night at The Museum. "Came up while you were getting beauty sleep. We didn't make it, matey."  
>Ron takes out a bite from the BLT-miraculously not making a mess-and chewed with his mouth closed. I swear the law of gravity gives Ron an exception because every cheeseburger related product never ceases to make a mess while being is the neat-freak kind of man; in a good way.<br>"Are these two twins?" Loki asks.  
>"No." Fred and Ron said.<br>"They're just really good buddies." I said,with a slight nervous laugh. "Guys,are you serious about the hole?"  
>Ron points over to the not-living-metal-long-engine hood black thing.<br>"It moved before the blast came in." Ron said.  
>"From outer space," Fred said. "The defining blast of circle fans came from the stars a few hours ago."<br>"So you're saying this thing moved right before it happened?" I ask, finding it odd.  
>Loki came over to the side of the table and looks down towards the black shield item. It seemed as though he was going to start a an imaginary glaring contest with Fred,Ron, and the black alien shield. Ron held up a black remote towards the mobile gigantic and very neat projection board set up in front of the right hand wall right across.<br>A blue blazing blast shot through the sky burning away pieces of a building-well, actually, a very neat half of a circular is missing from the side-right in the way to the area where the heat bloom is coming from. The solid wall disappeared shortly after the blue blast had mysteriously went away. My jaw went slack and the shock I felt right then is strange. Strange because something likes this-other than surviving bombings, chasing a guy through comic-con, and getting a flying advanced car-is what an average human is not fortunate to see every day. Loki didn't pay any attention to the screen.  
>The screen turned black and went away into whiteness blending into the projection board.<br>"See?" Ron said, after gulping down what he had chewed. "We're not lying about that sort of deal!"  
>"This is too surreal." I said.<br>"You didn't look over to the whaling station, Emily." Ron said.  
>"No?" I said. Ron takes another bite out of the BLT. "Walking through the snow is one thing but tugging your boots out of the heavy snow is a task that requires complete focus and attention."<br>"You need new boots." Fred said.  
>"No," I said. "I don't. These pair do quite fine."<br>"They do fine in American Winter." Ron said. "This is Bouvet Island Snow!" Loki had made a little field of ice to shield himself from any breadcrumbs or any sort of mess that tossed off the BLT that is being waved from side to side. "Not snirt, not fluffy snow,and light snow."  
>"Snirt." Loki repeats.<br>"Yeah, snirt." Ron said.  
>"I thought I heard you say 'shirts'." Loki said.<br>Fred burst out laughing and his face turned a tomato red.  
>"What?" Loki said, clueless. "What's so funny about a whole island of shirts making it hard to walk through."<br>I resisted a very well known urge to laugh at Loki.  
>"Loki, imagine yourself doing that." I said. "But wearing poor boots adjusted to easy-going air."<br>"I don't get it." Loki said.  
>Fred walks away and his laughter echoes down the hall.<br>"I was giving an example." I said. Ron dropped his BLT into a trash can; he must have lost his appetite. "Apparently kids like you don't understand comparing examples."  
>"Yes, they do." Loki said.<br>"...Matey, have you heard of Autism and Aspergers?" Ron asks.  
>"No," Loki said. "What is it?"<br>"You're the defining rocket about them, just,..." Ron put his elbow on the counter bending his fingers forward. "More able to control yourself, lets say,without needing medicine."  
>"You don't need medicine to control yourself." Loki said.<br>"There are some people who do." Ron said.  
>"Such as?" Loki asks.<br>"People with Multiple Personality Disorder,people who panic too much,people who have a real condition involving involuntary laughter, paranoid people, people with injuries," Ron lists. "It is a disability."  
>"But why medicine?" Loki asks.<br>Ron stares point blank at Loki, in all seriousness asides,with a raised eyebrow.  
>"Now here's my question," Ron said. "Are you a blonde?"<br>Loki frowns, etching his right eyebrow forwards-well, more like hunched really-leaving the other eyebrow in place.  
>"I do not have yellow hair." Loki said. "You see my hair color is black."<br>"There are some who are color blind in this room." Ron said.  
>I stare at Ron in shock, because; one, he's never told me anything about his ordinary day to day life self-even though I've worked with him for a couple months-back at home.I felt so shocked but now it made sense why he mistaken my hair to be black on the second day I turned up for work.<br>"What color is my hair to you?" Loki asks.  
>"Blonde." Ron said.<br>"I don't have blonde hair." Loki said.  
>"Color blind, matey." Ron said.<br>"Stop calling me 'matey'," Loki said. "You are not a pirate!"  
>"What is there to call you?" Ron asks. "Aussies don't have any 'genius' nicknames for fellows such as you."<br>"Call me Loki." Loki said.  
>"Ikol?" Ron asks.<br>"No, Loki." Loki said.  
>"Okay, Ikol." Ron said.<br>I had my attention on the black shield.  
>"Stop being stubborn," Loki said, in a demanding tone. "And call me by my birth name."<br>"Right, Ikol." Ron said.  
>The black shield seem to budge during the argument between an Aussie and Frost Giant. If anyone were to tell Ron to stop call them 'matey' he would go ahead and dub them by their name spelled backwards; always. Even when greeting them. Lets say he did that to me for awhile until I apologized.<br>I picked up the black shield-for the first time in several months-using my hands.  
>It had been found during the initial beginning digging into the wall that lasted for a couple days until a annoying snow storm set in. That item is one of many that had been found in the we've been studying the found material to see what it could be while the other people suppose to come were getting their training in for this one trip.<br>Underneath the black shield is a row of technology related parts entangled by some other related machinery.I turn to the right then walk away from the ensuing argument down the hall.I feel around the raised up elevated area feeling a familiar shape.  
>A familiar shape that didn't just come from Earth environment but somewhere else. I felt R and the big G alongside each other. Could it be possible?, I thought taking the black shield into the sink and turn on the water facet. I squirt some soap into it then grab a sponge then go after the mysterious top layer-not the backside-until I could tell there is a prominent evidence of 'RG' together. I clean the raised bumpy edgers until there were evidence of metal with hints of rock.<br>Rock Giant?,I thought, Rock Giants have been here too.  
>But that doesn't make sense when there is technology below.<br>I turn it over looking to the backside.  
>I cleared my throat and a little sigh came out.<br>This used to be some relevant piece of Rock Giant culture and been twisted into some other use. I saw what seemed to be a pair of long gray metal legs similar to a robot spider hooked in below. Thud,thud, thud went Fred's boots along the floor. Fred's boots are significantly different to American Boots as they were made in some nation that slips out of my mind.  
>"Hey big Em!" Fred said, his face clear of any redness. "What'cha washing?"<br>"Uh, the big alien thing." I said, holding it up.  
>Fred tilts his head.<br>"What the hell is that underneath it?" Fred asks.  
>"I don't know." I said.<br>"That look on your face tells me otherwise." Fred said.  
>"Well, my face is wrong." I said.<br>"I've known you for a year," Fred said, coming closer. "You only make that expression when you have an idea what something is."  
>"I realized there's two initials 'RG'." I said, pointing to the top. "RacingGirl."<br>Fred stood there, thinking, for what seemed to be hours. Reality set in that Fred has been standing for five 's face turns into a 'wait, I am forgetting about something important' that really can't be written into a book. Hell I believe that James Patterson would find it hard to describe Fred's reactions to everything.  
>"Is Ron still with..." Fred started to say. That 'I have forgotten something' turned into a 'Emily! You just broke the rules.' kind of one. "Wait...who was that hilarious kid?"<br>"Loki Strange, my kid." I lied. "He's about seventeen going on to eighteen."  
>"Boy, kids grow up fast." Fred said.<br>"Yeah, that they do." I said.  
>"You do know what the boss said; no kids." Fred reminds me.<br>"Loki is a teenager." I said. "So he is not a child."


	20. What I am not

The day where we head into the tunnel has also dawned upon me Loki meant when he said 'I want to see those Xenomorph remains.' to one of the other workers in the base. Ron told me that's what Loki insisted after the argument had shortly concluded. I did not assume Loki would go directly into the collection storage.  
>"Where did that teen go?" Fred asks, scratching his head.<br>I saw Loki's teenage figure dart by-past the security cameras-unknown to Fred.  
>"Well, he might be in the lounging room." I suggest.<br>Fred's gray eyes glare over towards me.  
>"I saw him sneak in here," Fred said. "You were with me! And you saw it too."<br>"I only came in because you went in." I lied, hearing a cabinet door being opened.  
>"No one did that when I sneaked into the theater," Fred said. "You did see him!" The look on his face is utterly a 'there is a conspiracy afoot!' kind of reaction. Fred's the man who can pull off those paranoid looks in a way outdoing Loki in a million years. "You're helping him-so that's why you brought a kid here!"<br>Fred turns away heading towards the source of Loki's apparent attempt to get a look at the discovered remains.I wanted to make a rocky club appear out of no where and strike Fred at the no; doing that will end Loki's guessing game.  
>So I had to follow Fred.<br>"It's not what you think," I said. "Not at-"  
>"Oh hell it is!" Fred said quickening his walking pace. "I don't like it when there's a conspiracy going around little old me and no one is telling me why."<br>"There isn't a conspiracy," I said. "You're jumping to conclusions."  
>If only Fred were right about the conspiracy.<br>"I never jump to conclusions, conspiracy keeper!" Fred name calls me.  
>I stop in my tracks rubbing my forehead and decided then not to intervene. Fred turned a corner disappearing out of my view. A part of me wanted to hear the outcome between Loki and Fred while the other half wanted to whistle away acting innocent as possible. A gut feeling told me to take a step to the side which I did.<br>"PUT THAT SKULL BACK!" Fred demands.  
>"It's a puppet." Loki's voice came. "A very much dead puppet. Why is it even considered a real animal?"<br>"Put the skull back, child!" Fred demands.  
>"Do you want therapy with that?" Loki asks.<br>"Stop playing with the remains." Fred demands.  
>"Hello, I am Bob," Loki said in a mocking voice. "Do you know where my handler is?"<br>Soon enough I saw Loki running past me holding that Xenomorph black skull in one arm-as if he were using it as a puppet-and this very mischievous streak coming off of him. Loki sped by quick as a lightning bolt that soon it was like I had seen a ghost only visible for a moment. Fred came by looking royally ticked off; his face is a bright shade of red, I could see his veins outlined in purple, and his eyebrows are furrowed together so forcefully they could have burst.  
>"You told him it is a puppet?" Fred asks, sounding rather mad.<br>"I did not," I said. "I only gave him the paper."  
>"YOU GAVE HIM THE PAPER?" Fred shouts, in rage.<br>"Wouldn't you give someone something to read for a four hour plus ride?"  
>"If he breaks that skull; you will not just be a guide for those people, you will go into the tunnel," Fred said. "Right into the source where the heat bloom is, and you're going to be accountable for whatever happens because of that."<br>Well, my 'guidance' for the group only reaches to getting inside the building and then I will be going.  
>Fred, however, he's got some connections to the people who hired me.<br>"I am not his moral compass." I said.  
>"Make sure he doesn't break it," Fred said. "Your kid; your responsibility."<p> 


End file.
